


Heladas noches de verano

by scorpio102595



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance, Slash, Tragédia, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Tras creer que había perdido a su amigo, Jack se encuentra nuevamente con Hiccup con la ayuda de Eros, un espíritu que es más un hermano que un amigo por el apoyo que le brindo el tiempo que su alma decayó. El reencuentro entre Jack y Hiccup sera algo que los guardianes tendrán que evaluar, los vikingos presenciar y Eros empujar para que lleguen a la solución de un problema vital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> *Este fic es una secuela de "Frescos días de invierno" y se situa 5 años despues.
> 
> *Personajes de HTTYD y RoTG no me pertenecen
> 
> *Eros es un OC que representa al espiritu del amor y la atracción. Dos cosas que desempeñaran un papel MUUUUY importante en esta secuela 7u7 -ifyouknowwhatimeant-
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> Por ahora ninguna. A futuro habra roces de shonen-ai y contenido homosexual que podría llegar a ser explicito, en su momento se aclarara en que capitulo :')
> 
> LOS AMO, ESPERO LES GUSTE

**_Prologo_ **

****

— ¡VAMOS CON TODO!

 

El grito de euforia que Brutacio soltó a su hermana fue la única señal que se necesito para que los gemelos fueran a la carga, intentando tumbar a Patán de su dragón para quitarlo de la competencia y que dejara de fastidiar con su pésimo coqueteo que dejaba caer sobre Brutilda. Astrid se encontraba en disputa con Patapez para que le regresara la oveja que cargaba su dragón y el público solo podía aclamar con emoción a la carrera de dragones donde se peleaba el desempate entre Astrid y los gemelos que iban a la carga.

 

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Hiccup?

 

—No lo sé, probablemente esté dando vueltas por las islas ¿volvieron a tener alguna discusión?

 

Estoico gruño con desdén al recordar la discusión que su hijo y él habían librado hace tan solo unas horas antes.

 

—Lo mismo de siempre me supongo— Bocón no hizo más que sonreír divertido sin tomar como algo extraño que padre e hijo discutieran. De hecho, si dejaran de hacerlo sería el día en que todo se viera patas arriba —Déjame ver ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿El asunto de ser jefe o el de pedirle que te de nietos antes de que te mueras por necio?

 

A pesar de la expresión agria que el jefe dirigió a su mano derecha, Bocón no se retractaba de las preguntas que solo lograban divertir aun más los días que transcurrían en paz. Desde su punto de vista Hiccup se encontraba en una etapa donde no quería responsabilidades y solo quería que lo dejaran volar junto a su dragón en paz, algo parecido a lo que experimentaban los otros vikingos a su edad pero sustituyendo al dragón con armas y el vuelo con batalla. Pero la idea en si era la misma.

 

—Sigue con lo mismo

 

—Relájate Estoico, con el tiempo va a cambiar de idea. No te dirá que se equivoco pero al menos va a aceptar que su lugar está en tu silla junto con ella— señalo con la cabeza a la vikinga que ahora pasaba volando cerca de los espectadores para chocar sus manos con ellos y seguir con la celebración de su victoria.

 

—Si tanto está en su etapa rebelde ¿por qué no solo dice que no quiere asentar cabeza y tomar el liderazgo sin inventarse una mentira sobre un chico invisible?— el jefe vikingo resoplo sin abandonar la indignación y enojo que aún flotaba como tronco en un río al recordar la primera vez que Hiccup saco eso a colación en una de sus tantas discusiones que sucedieron dos años atrás.

 

—Quizá creyó que diciendo eso lo dejarías en paz.

 

— ¿Y sigue con la misma mentira por cinco años?

 

—Desde que te dijo son dos.

 

—Como sea— el jefe vikingo resoplo sin poder seguir con aquella conversación que solo provocaba jaquecas a su persona y burlas de su mejor amigo contra él —Si es solo una etapa, más le vale que la supere rápido. Ya es tiempo de que vaya dejando la aldea sobre sus hombros.

 

—No me extraña que se haya ido a volar de nuevo si lo dijiste con esas palabras.

 

❄ ❆ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❆ ❄

 

— ¡Jack!

 

Norte tuvo cuidado en esquivar el rayo esquimal que el albino casi atinaba en su cabeza. Todo a su alrededor en ese enorme domo era de hielo, con muñecos de madera a tamaño real congelados y más de uno pintado con carbón para simular la cara de Pitch, una idea que le parecía mala al principio por los objetivos hostiles que Jack y Eros tenían en mente, pero que al final era más una comedia que algo preocupante.

Al otro lado del domo estaba el joven que buscaba. Girando su cayado y moviendo sus dedos congelados para calmar el segundo ataque que estuvo a punto de dirigir hacia el guardián mayor.

 

No le hacía mucha gracia ver a Jack y Eros usar su tiempo libre para entrenar como si fuera guerreros y no espíritus jóvenes y libres que debían aprovechar sus poderes de forma responsable, pero no ganaba nada sermoneándolos y más cuando se portaban como un par de críos rebeldes que sintonizaban sus objetivos en una discusión dos contra uno.

 

—Perdón, no te escuche entrar.

 

También sabía que eso era una mentira. Había llamado a la puerta más de tres veces para avisar de su presencia y si Jack seguía manteniendo esa falsa sonrisa que había aprendido a poner cuando se harto de que los guardianes le preguntaran como se sentía, bueno, no iba a presionarlo.

 

—Está bien chico, fue un buen tiro. ¿Has avanzado en controlar tus...habilidades? — aun se negaba a decir “ataques” o “técnicas de combate”. No importaba cuanto lo dijeran, negaría su participación en otra batalla después de lo que sucedió en la última.

 

—Bien, ya puedo mantener la energía concentrada hasta mis codos por más tiempo y puedo atacar más veces que hace... — por un momento Jack pareció intentar desenterrar su reloj natural que estaba perdido para esos momentos —días, semanas supongo. Y Eros ya puede disparar sin apuntar antes. No tan rápido pero es mejor a depender de la vista.

 

—Hablando de Eros... — Norte miro a su alrededor, encontrándose solo con figuras congeladas en el suelo y algunas explosiones de hielo en puntos dispersos del domo — ¿Dónde está?

 

—Salió a pasear— no le dio mucha importancia al asunto cuando intento volver de hielo sus piernas al igual que sus manos —últimamente sale más que antes. Creo que es bueno.

 

— ¿Por qué no sales a-

 

—No quiero— y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tono golpeado y triste que saco al espíritu de sus falsas sonrisas que parecían costarle cada vez más —Me refiero a que no puedo. Pitch aún esta rondando ahí afuera, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Podría atacarnos en cualquier momento y Eros es más rápido que yo. Si lo ve puede avisarnos antes de que intente retomar su fuerza.

 

—Como sea, hoy tendremos una cena todos juntos. Espero que puedan dejar sus juegos de batalla para venir a comer.

 

—No son juego-

 

—Lo que tú digas ¿A dónde fue?

 

—Creo que a las islas que están al oeste...o al este— frunció el ceño al no poder ubicar algo tan simple como los puntos cardinales, pero Norte se mantuvo en silencio, dándole tiempo para que siguiera hablando. —Es donde vimos cazadores la otra vez. Siguen en el mismo lugar, dijo que quería ir a hacerles una pequeña visita y probar sus flechas nuevas que aturden enemigos.

 

—¿Los aturde o apenas va a probar eso?

 

—...bueno, a lo mucho te deja inconsciente.

 

Eso no le gusto más.

 

—¿Han estado practicando entre ustedes?

 

—De seguro vendrá para la noche— que Jack evitara el tema solo servía para aumentar las sospechas que Norte tenía acerca sobre los días de entrenamiento que ambos jóvenes tenían. Quería insistir en que dejaran de poner la batalla sobre sus hombros, pero no lograría nada hablándole a un iceberg andante.

 

—Le diré a conejo que vaya por él ¿quieres ir?

 

—No, no. Yo... — la voz del menor se fue apagando conforme volteaba su atención al muñeco congelado que tenía más cerca de él. Intentando absorber el frío que desprendía el hielo para derretirlo y que eso sirviera para su propio uso. —prefiero seguir practicando mientras llegan ¿si?

 

De nuevo, rehuía del mundo exterior. Sabía que era una etapa difícil o al menos eso creía, intentaba entenderlo para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles cuando Jack pocas veces pegaba parpados y cuando lo hacía, terminaba con temblores peores que Hade expuesta a los témpanos de hielo; aún tenía pesadillas sobre ese día y el llanto que intentaba esconder y Eros probaba sustituir con distracciones aburridas, no era algo que escapara de la atención de los guardianes que mantenían a salvo a ambos espíritus jóvenes que seguían rotos por dentro.

 

Otro asunto que no podía dejar pasar era la actitud pacífica que el arquero había desarrollado por Hada y Sandman. Aún no parecía dispuesto a ser amigable con él o Bunny, pero fue un alivio para todos cuando descubrieron lo fácil que era llevar el ritmo de Eros cuando Jack actuaba de intermediario; era como ver a un humano pequeño esperando por la autorización de su hermano mayor para hablar, aceptar o denegar las invitaciones, comidas y regalos que le daban luego de darle la bienvenida a la guarida.

No quería dudar de él, quería tenerla la misma confianza que Jack le tenía, pero le era imposible. No sospechaba de él, no tenía nada en su contra e incluso le agradaba. Pero cuando ambos intercambiaban miradas, el gran guardián sentía un extraño hormigueo que lo empujaba a intentar hundir su puño en la cabeza del arquero que parecía adivinar sus impulsos y se alejaba de él antes de que se dijeran un simple hola.

 

_“Es tímido. Quizá”_

 

Fue la única respuesta que había obtenido de Jack cuando dejo caer la duda en un tema banal que sostuvo con el menor sobre juguetes, arboles, nieve y el extraño odio que Eros parecía tener y contagiar hacia él.

 

_“Solo te lo estas imaginando”_

Fuera verdad o mentira, si era una etapa rebelde la que Eros atravesaba, Norte esperaba que se le pasara rápido y aprendiera a controlar ese resentimiento asesino que proyectaba hacia él.

 

 

✩ ✮✩ ✮✩ ✮✩

 

Aster frunció el ceño al encontrarse en mitad de un extraño campo negro con cenizas alrededor. No era como lo recordaba y esperaba que el niñato al que buscaba no tuviera que ver con ese desastre donde los árboles parecían llorar en sus últimos segundos de vida antes de desmoronarse en cenizas que tapizaban el suelo como si esta fuera nieve de gran espesor.

Norte le había pedido que buscara a Eros para la famosa “comida-cena-convivencia” que organizo junto a hada para dar un nuevo intento de plática familiar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. El preferiría dejar a los chicos mantenerse bajo el domo, entrenando todo lo que ellos les dieran la gana para matar el tiempo y esperar a que salieran cuando estuvieran listos; pero su opción no era muy popular con los demás.

 

—Hey granuja, no sé en donde diantres estas pero tienes que venir conmigo. Hoy habrá los tontos dulces que siempre le estas pidiendo a Jack.

 

Conejo avanzó más lento a cada metro que avanzaba en esa niebla provocada por el polvo y las bajas temperaturas. Al final aceptaron que los dragones solo tuvieron un mal guía durante su viaje y que ellos no habían tenido la culpa, pero sus instintos seguían advirtiéndole que huyera cuando se topaba con los enormes reptiles escupe fuego.

 

—¡BU!

 

Su naturaleza gano sobre la razón. El susto que Eros le metió fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar y dejar escapar un grito corto de sorpresa que le provoco una carcajada desde la rama donde se sostenía con sus rodillas.

 

—Baja de ahí, no es divertido.

 

—Ya voy mamá. Solo estaba explorando.

 

—¿Aquí? — lo miro con cara de pocos amigos pero viendo la curiosidad que el chico anteponía a su incomodidad natural que solía dejar salir cuando lo acompañaba...era preferible no soltar otro comentario mordaz para evitar un altercado verbal entre ambos.

 

—Si, hace unos días llegue y estaba bien. Todo verde y blanco, pero vivo— comenzó a caminar sin importarle que sus pies descalzos ahora estaban negros por la tierra. —y ahora ¡boom! Todo está muerto. Quería traer a Jack para que me diera su opinión pero quizá mostrarle un lugar muerto que antes estaba vivo no le ayude a levantar su ánimo.

 

—Ya lo creo. Incluso a mi me deprime.

 

—Eso es porque tú eres deprimente por tu cuenta, conejo. No necesitas la ayuda de nada ni nadie para hundirte en la miseria— se burlón sin medir sus palabras, algo que casi provoco una respuesta igual de cargada contra él. Y decía casi, porque un estruendo en el risco más cercano llamo la atención de ambos.

 

—Tenemos que irnos antes de-¡Hey! ¡EROS VUELVE AQUÍ!— Aster exclamo contra los dioses al ver que el chico flotaba de forma imprudente a donde las rocas se quejaban en una caída libre y el rugido de un dragón llegaba desde arriba. —¡VEN ACA CABEZA HUECA! — pese a tenerlo cerca, Bunny noto lo ido que se encontraba cuando intento sujetarlo y el arquero se le resbalo de sus garras como si fuera atraído por una fuerza magnética a la parte superior del risco. —¡¿Eros?!

 

El nombrado se limito a voltear a medio vuelo, indicándole que guardara silencio con su dedo y retomando su camino a la cima con una concentración que parecía cegarlo al punto que verlo volar era igual al magnetismo que muchos metales guardaban con algunas piedras valiosas.

 

No le quedo otra opción que seguirle el rastro sin perderlo de vista, era un rollo tener que cuidar a un espíritu que aparentaba tener más de dos cientos años y se comportaba como un chiquillo humano de diez. Podía mejorar su conducta si se esforzaba, el problema era que había ocasiones en que ni siquiera lo intentaba.

 

—¿Qué? — se detuvo cuando ambos quedaron en la cima del risco, ocultos entre arbustos que los separaban de un dragón color carbón que gruñía a donde el risco se precipitaba al mar.

Lo último que necesitaba era algún juego como “Escóndete que te atrapo”en el que Eros solía atraer dragones medianos para causar ciertos desastres a los guardianes pero nunca algo demoledor o peligroso.

 

<< _Las cosas son más divertidas cuando no hay silencio >>_

 

Fue la excusa que dio cuando lograron sacar a uno de esos dragones y Norte lo había obligado a sentarse del otro lado de su escritorio como lo haría un padre con su hijo más problemático.

Si lanzaba alguna flecha en dirección a la enorme lagartija sería el colmo.

 

Pero entonces sucedió algo más extraño, y eso fue el silencio del castaño y un extraño jadeo de sorpresa que se le escapó al ver mejor al vikingo que luchaba de forma penosa contra el dragón que lo golpeaba con su cuarto delantero como si intentara darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

 

Bunny intento encontrar algún sentido a aquella escena que parecía dejar sin aliento a Eros, quería desenredar su confusión e intentar recordar donde había visto a ese dragón antes, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar en eso. Cuando más se distrajo, Eros ya salía de su escondite para plantarse a un lado de ambos y articular dos palabras que parecían algún soplo hecho por el viento.

 

—Estabas....muerto.

 

El vikingo frunció el ceño al encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que Aster comprendió como si alguien le soltara una bofetada en el rostro. Nunca pudo ver bien al famoso amigo por el que Eros y Jack habían cambiado, pero con el golpe seco que el arco dio en el suelo fue como un chasquido a la realidad.

 

_“_ _Es inestable_ _”_

_“_ _No, no lo es_ _”_

 

Clavo sus ojos en el arquero que seguía gesticulando en busca de las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sus ojos ahora centelleaban. A bunny le costaba diferenciar si era alegría, alivio, odio, ira, tristeza o desesperación. Con solo verlo unos segundos su cabeza le dio vueltas como cabra loca y  su vientre dejo una sensación muy desagradable, similar a beber la sustancia más asquerosa que uno pueda imaginarse.

Esperaba que Eros no sintiera lo mismo, no le desagradaba lo suficiente para desearle algo así.

 

—¿Eros, verdad? — el vikingo se precipito a caminar en dirección a ellos, estirando su mano a señal de saludo y con una enorme sonrisa que solo aumento el ambiente asfixiante.

Por un momento Aster considero sacar su boomerang para golpearlo todas las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de que no volviera a sonreír.

 

—Cuanto tiempo-

 

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el rugido que su compañero soltó a sus espaldas. Tumbando al chico con su cola y evitando que un extraño objeto volador le diera en la cara. Cuando Bunny aguzo mejor su vista se dio cuenta que era su boomerang y un escalofrió desagradable volvió a recorrer su cuerpo al ver que tenía su brazo estirado para recuperar su arma.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento lo había lanzado o apuntado siquiera.

 

—¡¿ “Cuanto tiempo”?! — Eros al fin reacciono, quizá no lo suficiente para tomar su arco o formar una flecha, pero si para sujetar una de las puntas que se formaba antes que el cuerpo de sus armas y que ahora lanzaba en dirección a ellos como si fueran rocas arrojadas con una honda. Podían no ser precisas pero vaya que tenían fuerza. —¡Tu deberías estar muerto! ¡Todos te vimos cayendo en el fuego! ¡JACK TE BUSCO Y NO ESTABAS POR NINGUN LADO! — conforme gritaba y lanzaba sus municiones improvisadas, el humano las esquivaba lo mejor que podía con la ayuda de su dragón. —¡JACK ESTA DESTROZADO Y ROTO, ¡¿Y TU LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES DECIR ES “CUANTO TIEMPO”!?

 

Por un momento Aster intento sujetar al espíritu que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para apuñalar al vikingo con una de sus puntas. Y si había sobrevivido a una explosión del tamaño de una montaña, no considero oportuno que muriera por obra de una punta afilada que blandía un chiquillo furioso sin puntería ni gracia.

Justo cuando se estiro a sujetarlo del tobillo y el dragón parecía dispuesto a disparar fuego en su contra, el arquero tacleo a su oponente y fue entonces que prorrumpió en un llanto digno de un bebe recién nacido.

 

— ¡CREIMOS QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!

 

Y eso fue lo último entendible para ambos. El chico pareció transmitirle un saludo junto con una disculpa al inclinar la cabeza hacia él. Algo que Aster interpretó como respeto y no le sentó nada mal. Ahora que Eros se había calmado y se limitaba a llorar y restregar sus mocos en la extraña armadura del vikingo, el enojo incongruente que lo embargo minutos antes desaparecía sin dejar rastro y le dejaba solo con una sensación de ternura y desconsuelo al ver que Eros seguía llorando.

 

—Bueno— se aclaro la garganta al pensar que era una lástima ver al espíritu del amor llorando y que se compadeciera de él fue suficiente para que intentara cambiar la plática a otro rumbo que no lo llevara a tratarlo como Hada lo hacía. —Ahora que terminaste tu berrinche asesino de-

 

—¡Es cierto! — pese al llanto que soltaba, la sonrisa que Eros mostró era una tan radiante que solo dejaba a su pañuelo humano con muchas preguntas que no podía alcanzar a formular por lo mucho que parecían interrumpirlo con la peor de las intenciones.

Primero un boomerang, luego flechas, seguían mocos y ahora daba paso una extraña emoción incontrolable que levanto al arquero en un santiamén.

 

—¡Jack tiene que verte! ¡Va a ponerse como loco cuando te vea!

 

—¿Sabes donde esta? — Se apuro a interrumpirlo antes de que siguiera hablando en tropel sin dejar descanso a que él intercambiara una correcta comunicación entre ellos —todo este tiempo yo-

 

—Si, si. Solo ha salido dos o tres veces de la guarida, ya está de ermitaño por cosas deprimentes como la muerte, el miedo y más cosas que no tenemos tiempo de discutir— Eros movió la mano como si espantara una mosca e ignoro las advertencias que ahora Aster comenzaba a lanzar en su contra.

 

—Aguarda un minuto niñato. Primero tenemos que avisar a Norte— corto su entusiasmo al ver que Eros ya sujetaba el brazo del mayor como si pensara en lanzarlo desde su ubicación hasta la posición en la que se encontraba su guarida escondida. —No puedes solo presentarte con un humano en tierra sagrada, dejaría de ser un lugar seguro para todos y sabes el tiempo que nos tomo poder consagrarlo. Por algo Pitch no ha puesto un pie allá.

 

El entusiasmo bajo de nivel en el rostro del arquero y su silencio fue aprovechado por el guardián que volvía a la carga.

 

—Eso explica porque nunca pudimos dar con él— incluso el humano parecía sorprendido y desanimado aunque algo asombrado por la explicación que dejaba claro porque nunca había encontrado a su amigo a pesar de sus constantes búsquedas asistidas por sus amigos que estaban al tanto de sus intenciones.

 

—Correcto. Primero tenemos que hablar con Norte, los guardianes e intentar sacar a Jack de ahí, suponiendo que sea buena idea.

 

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

 

Tanto jinete como dragón fruncieron el ceño por la posibilidad que Aster había propuesto, pero eso no dejo que el guardián se echara para atrás...por más repelús que los dragones le provocaran, era más importante ese tema que su propio pellejo.

 

—No te lo tomes a mal, chico. Pero tú no tuviste que soportar a estos dos sacos que no se animaron a salir de su habitación en más de un mes. Te agradezco la ayuda que nos diste en su momento, nos salvaste el pellejo y te devolveremos el favor. Pero si Jack consigue ver adelante y tú vuelves, no creo que le agrade la posibilidad de perder de nuevo a su amigo-

 

—Su próxima pareja.

 

—Si, su próxima parej-espera ¿qué dijiste? — frunció el ceño y desvió su atención a Eros en el momento justo en que este sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 

—Su próxima pareja, Hiccup.

 

El nombrado solo bajo la cabeza, con sus orejas rojas e intentando distraerse con su dragón, el pasto, sus trenzas o cualquier cosa que fuera más interesante y menos vergonzosa a lo que el chico a su lado le estaba diciendo a su compañero.

 

—Eros, es un humano.

 

—Y tu un conejo. Saberlo no me hace más inteligente ¿verdad?

 

Bunny sintió que su parpado le temblaba ante esa sonrisa socarrona y su humor no mejoraba por la risa que el vikingo reprimió.

 

—Eso no cambia las cosas. Vamos a avisarle a Norte, lo hablaremos con los guardianes y dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre Jack, veremos que debemos hacer. Son las reglas.

 

El arquero suspiro desanimado al perder en aquella conversación, al menos parecía entender la razón de que el guardián se portara de ese modo.

 

—Bien, sus reglas, sus métodos.

 

Antes de que Hiccup y el dragón reclamaran, Eros lo tomo del cuello de su armadura y despego con singular alegría que no escondió aún con el grito que logró sacar del vikingo por la vertiginosa altura lejos de su dragón.

 

—¡Pero yo no soy un guardián! ¡Y EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE!

 

Y tras soltar ese grito de “victoria”, cruzo zumbando el cielo, llevándose a rastras al vikingo que intentaba calmar a su dragón inquieto que intentaba volar a una buena distancia del guardián pero solo lograba planear algunos metros antes de seguir con el camino a pie.

 

Aster no tenía piel a la vista, pero podía percibir el calor que toda su cabeza se guardaba por ese intrépido y cabeza dura que ahora volaba en dirección a la guarida. Tenía que llegar antes que él.


	2. Cubito de hielo

 

Quizá el viento era brusco, su vuelo en línea recta incomodo y su risa algo que se perdía con cada metro que avanzaban. Pero a Eros no le importaba nada de eso, no cuando seguía sosteniendo la armadura del vikingo que parecía esforzarse por no moverse para entorpecer el vuelo o caerse de su agarre.

Algo que le divirtió un poco al arquero que no veía como volar por ese medio era menos aterrador que hacerlo a lomos de un dragón.

 

—Creí que te gustaba volar— trato de hacer plática sin poder escuchar su propia voz a causa del viento que se la llevaba. Probablemente no era lo mismo volar de esa forma a lo que Hiccup acostumbraba a lomos de su dragón, las correas, el casco y más cosas de seguridad que él no entendía su función.

 

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te suelte y te mueras? — Esta vez intento levantar más su voz, captando que la pregunta no le cayó en gracia al vikingo que sujetaba su mano con fuerza, previniendo el posible resbaló que sus dedos fueran a sufrir en la armadura —¡No te preocupes, no voy a soltarte! — Eros sonrió sin prestar atención al camino que recorrían por las nubes a toda velocidad. Otra cosa que se sumo a la lista de preocupaciones de Hiccup al estar a merced de un arquero volador que podía descender por fallas en las alas como hace años.

No estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero no comento nada. Si esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para dar con el paradero de Jack, valía la pena el riesgo de caer a mil kilómetros por hora de una altura que no era capaz de calcular a causa de las nubes que nublaban su campo de visión.

 

Continuaron volando sin bajar la velocidad, Hiccup intentaba calcular la distancia o ubicar la dirección en que volaban, pero justo cuando creía tener la dirección correcta caía en la cuenta de la dirección ligeramente ladeada a un lado que tiraba al balde el mapa mental que formaba cuando creía encontrar una isla entre los espacios que las nubes le dejaban ver.

Al fin bajaron la velocidad y ninguno de los dos se mostro contento al toparse con los guardianes en el techo de un enorme castillo de piedra, con extensiones y túneles formados con nieve que sobresalían como venas en el suelo y parecía haber movimiento dentro de todas las estructuras que podía ver.

De su lado derecho había una extensión de nieve a la que no podía encontrar fin por la neblina que cubría más allá de la roca más alta y, de el lado izquierdo, Hiccup no encontró otra cosa que no fueran arboles. Algunos recién plantados, otros con ramas taladas, troncos rotos y otros más siendo plantados en donde los viejos eran retirados.

 

Ahora entendía porque el guardián con forma de canguro gigante parecía reacio a dejarlo pasar, incluso a esa distancia era posible sentir un aura cálida que envolvía el lugar pese al clima helado. Como si toda la superficie se encontrara cubierta por un manto invisible que protegía cada centímetro de la isla y lo arropaba como lo haría una madre con su hijo.

 

—Eros.

 

Volvió su vista a los guardianes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, era difícil englobar su reacción en una palabra ya que todos tenían expresiones diferentes.

Primero estaba hada que parecía al borde del llanto, tapándose la boca y mirando con emoción a sus compañeros y luego a ellos con un entusiasmo que parecía mezclarse con la confusión de no saber qué hacer. A un lado se encontraba el canguro, mirando con desaprobación sobre su cabeza (donde estaba Eros), negando de forma desaprobatoria sus acciones y quitándose la tierra y nieve que tenía atorado en su pelaje como si hubiera actuado de proyectil bajo tierra. Seguía el enano dorado formando una nueva figura a cada segundo sin darle tiempo a interpretar a que se refería, pero Hiccup prefirió tener el beneficio de la duda e imaginar que eran cosas buenas y no sugerencias de donde sería bueno lanzarlo de allí, y al final estaba Norte, el único guardián que semejaba a un vikingo y del único que Hiccup recordaba su nombre por todas las quejas que Jack solía soltar en ocasiones sobre él.

 

Tenerlos a todos juntos justo frente a él era algo que lo dejaba con un alivio en el pecho (al saber que todos estaban bien) y un enojo inexplicable al no haber recibido noticias de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera una maldita carta diciendo “Gracias, pero eres una posible mala influencia. Adiós” nada, ni siquiera un tonto mensaje en el cielo o señales divinas.

Entendía que Jack podía perder la esperanza de verlo vivo, era algo que incluso su padre, sus amigos y toda la aldea dudo por unos largos minutos (según lo que Astrid le dijo) pero si fue el único en quedarse en la guarida, no entendía como ninguno pudo ser capaz de topárselo en todos los viajes que emprendió a lo largo de esos años. Ahora era un buen momento para pedirle a Eros que lo bajara y ponerse a bailar encima de su tierra sagrada como una forma de devolverles el trato.

 

—No bajes al muchacho, por favor— Norte avanzo con una voz tan amable que Hiccup tuvo que olvidar por unos segundos su amenaza mental sobre bailar encima de su tierra con una pierna de metal.

No parecía fingir en su preocupación al hablar y tampoco tenía facciones enojadas. Incluso se podía advertir que parecía cansado pero más alegre que el canguro de verlo con vida. Pero era difícil saberlo cuando dirigía una mirada amable a Hiccup y luego la desviaba a Eros con una mezcla de desdén e inconformidad.

 

—Buenas tardes. — A pesar de que solo quería llamar la atención de quien parecía el guardián mayor, tuvo que contener el impulso de voltear a los tres guardianes que también volteaban a ver que tenía el vikingo para decir a su defensa.

 

—Chico, me alegro que estés bien, en serio. Pero...

 

—Si, entiendo. No se preocupe, el señor canguro nos explico sobre la importancia de no dejar que un humano pise o traspase el campo que protege su isla, no quiero infligir sus leyes— continuo hablando pese al sonido de mal humor que el peludo guardián había hecho al escuchar “canguro” —Lo último que quiero es tener problemas con ustedes, no hay razón para discutir.

 

—Bueno, al menos entiende.

 

—Bunny— el hada lo regaño aun debatiéndose en las dos emociones que la hacían volar de un lado a otro sin quedarse quieta.

 

—Pero— agregó llamando la atención de los cuatro e incluso sintiendo como los dedos de Eros se cernían con más fuerza sobre su armadura —no me voy a ir de aquí sin ver a Jack.

 

—Escucha humano.

 

—No— Hiccup volvió su atención al guardián de barba blanca —Tendrán sus reglas, pero esas dejaron de importarnos en el momento en que él y yo nos-

 

—Enamoramos— Eros susurró sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción al ver que los cuatro guardianes ahora estaban sorprendidos por tener a un humano flacucho plantándoles cara.

 

—Amigos— Hiccup frunció el ceño con las orejas un poco rojas a causa de la intervención que considero innecesaria —desde que él y yo nos hicimos amigos.

 

—Y se enamoraron— repitió el arquero con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

 

—Norte, podríamos sacar a Jack— la guardiana voló a una altura que le permitía estar a la misma altura que el mayor. Un consejo que cayó como balde de agua fría sobre él y al cual Bunny se unió con más animo de protesta que de apoyó.

 

— ¿Van a hacer lo que estos mocosos quieren?

 

—Pero Jack-

 

—No ha sido el mismo desde ese día, podría recuperarse.

 

—O podría empeorar, no sabemos cómo resultara. Ha estado entrenándose para distraerse

 

—Los sentimientos negativos

 

—Pero podría funcionar.

 

Hiccup volteó a donde Eros los veía con una expresión aburrida pero sin meterse a la discusión.

 

— ¿Crees que les tome mucho tiempo? — le parecía extraño hablarle al espíritu que hace tan solo unos años se aferraba a él, confundido y sin poder volar por causas desconocidas pero había sido capaz de cargarlo y llevarlo hasta ahí sin sudar una gota.

 

—Quien sabe, nunca me gustan sus discusiones. Son de lo más aburridas— se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor y provocando que Hiccup hiciera lo mismo. Ambos ocupados en otear el lugar mientras la conversación se volvía más airada en frente de ellos.

 

—Podríamos aislar una parte de la isla para que no tenga protección...

 

—Hacer eso es más difícil.

 

—Pero tampoco podemos ponernos como blanco fácil. Estando los cuatro en un solo lugar somos un blanco fácil y no estamos en épocas donde nuestro poder sea tan fuerte como en invierno.

 

—No sabemos donde esta Pitch.

 

—Es algo arriesgado...

 

Eros chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, acomodando mejor sus manos sobre el cuello de la armadura que sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello pero al final solo era una carga que quería llevar a su destinatario.

 

—Sabes, creo que ya sé cómo podemos hacer que Jack salga por voluntad propia— mientras hablaba, retrocedía lentamente de los guardianes. Dejando que la plática fuera lo único de importancia y no se fijaran en la distancia que ahora ponía entre ellos.

 

— ¿Cómo?

 

—Bueno, empecemos con darte la bienvenida a la maravillosa isla de los guardianes. Donde ningún humano a puesto un pie ni sus ojos por el campo que la protege y tampoco las entidades malignas son capaces de acercarse porque actúa como un espanta pájaros— hablo con tanto animo que Hiccup vería normal si empezaban a flotar alrededor como un guía turístico o un vendedor que ofrece sus productos —Aquí se alberga el transporte de Norte, los subordinados de los guardianes, las reservas de energía junto con algunos lugares de entrenamiento y un domo para practicar técnicas de combate y más al fondo, se encuentra nuestro pequeño amigo que ha jurado congelar y destruir a Pitch con sus propias manos— Eros le guiño un ojo antes de alterar un poco su voz a una más rasposa y siseante —y es algo... “Paranoico”

Al término de su última silaba, soltó la armadura como si le quemara los dedos. Dejando que la poca distancia que existía entre el suelo y Hiccup desapareciera y un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad embargo al vikingo al ver con más claridad los terrenos de la isla.

A su lado, Eros poso de forma rápido su mano en el suelo. Dejando que una estela de color negro se pintara en la tierra y desapareciera con un horrible silbido que obligo a los guardianes a taparse los oídos.

 

—Guarda ese secreto por mi o voy a tirarte al mar cuando los demás no me vean.

 

Por unos segundos Hiccup mantuvo su atención en los dedos de color negro que volvían a su tono normal y la voz del arquero regresaba a ese tono alegre y fastidioso que parecía burlarse de él por estar sentado de bruces en un suelo que había dejado de tener ese aire mágico y ahora solo tenía un aspecto normal.

 

—Eres un doble cara— no lo dijo como insulto, pero Eros no le dio tiempo a responder cuando ya se retiraba flotando para esquivar el rayo de hielo que estuvo a poco de darle a ambos en la cara.

 

Hiccup giro lo más rápido que el terreno con nieve y césped se lo permitió. Era difícil ponerse de pie cuando se tenía en frente a cuatro guardianes furiosos que caminaban a donde se encontraba, cada uno con armas diferentes y detrás escuchaba un segundo disparo que tuvo que esquivar al rodar en el suelo y ver mejor a Jack con su cayado en alto.

 

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — Jack disparo de nuevo. Algo que Hiccup no agradeció al tener que girar de nuevo con tal de erguirse y sacar rápido su espada Inferno y bloquear el tercer disparo que casi le daba en el pecho.

 

— ¡Te dije que era paranoico! ¡Dale tiempo, esquiva sus ataques hasta que se canse y puedan hablar bien!

 

— ¡Si claro! — esquivo y bloqueo otros dos disparos que iban con una precisión y velocidad que Hiccup no pudo reconocer y tuvo que mantener al margen al dirigirse donde los arboles servían como un escudo y escondite que lo resguardaron de una explosión de hielo que pudo haberle dado en la espalda.

 

— ¡Ah y no dejes que te dé!

 

_“_ _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ _”_

Pensó al agacharse detrás de una roca que explotó en fragmentos de hielo sobre su cabeza.

 

— ¡Sal de donde estas Pitch! — otro disparo paso rozando a un lado de su cabeza y la explosión junto al polvo le sirvió como camuflaje para esconder su espada y apartarse a los lados del bosque. —Vamos, no me digas que ahora me tienes miedo tú a mí.

 

Se quedó agazapado en su lugar, manteniendo su respiración lo más débil que la adrenalina se lo permitía. A la espera de una oportunidad para ir sobre él a corta distancia y quitarle el cayado que sujetaba como si fuera un arma y no como un instrumento que le permitía acompañar los vientos.

 

_“_ _No es el mismo desde ese día_ _”_

 

Ahora que lo tenía a tan poca distancia, le era difícil creer que ese chico con actitud amenazante fuera el mismo que le pregunto si había peces que volaban en el aire. Era extraño no poder distinguir esa alegría que despilfarraba en sus ojos con la primer cosa que captara su atención.

Era su culpa e iba a arreglarlo.

 

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad salto de su escondite. Sintiendo un dolor helado en su pierna cuando uno de los ataques dio directo en ella y la prótesis exploto justo cuando logro tumbarlo y apartar el cayado aprovechando su confusión.

Hiccup quería cantar victoria, pero Jack no le dio tiempo. Parecía obvio que no tenía la misma condición física que antes, no le costó mucho aprovechar su movimiento para impulsarlo con los pies y quitárselo de encima para dejar su vía libre a recuperar el cayado.

 

— ¡Ah, no! — quizá no era lo más inteligente que se podía decir en una pelea, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir cuando lo jalo de los pies y en un intento por usarlo para ponerse de pie, el suelo se derrumbo ladera abajo. Obligándolos a golpearse con ramas, arbustos, espinas y bañarse en nieve y tierra congelada que no sabía mejor que el lodo de Berk.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron en una superficie más firme, Hiccup tuvo que mantenerse alerta al tener el hielo avanzando en su costado y toparse con los dedos de hielo que podían tener el mismo efecto que el cayado que habían dejado atrás.

 

Forcejearon por unos segundos que sintió eternos. De todos los reencuentros posibles, Hiccup nunca tuvo en cuenta ese donde podía tener un duelo con Jack donde su vida estaba de por medio y terminaba con la mitad de su tórax congelado, su prótesis rota, su cuerpo lleno de cortes y raspones y sobre todo, con él sometiendo a Jack para evitar que le congelara la cara.

Aseguro sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas que mantenía sobre la cabeza del albino, esperando que no fuera a volverse de hielo a cuerpo completo y lo transformara en una estatua que nunca vería de nuevo la luz del día.

 

—Jack.

 

—Suéltame.

 

—No— tuvo que poner más fuerza sobre sus manos cuando el hielo comenzó a recorrer sus dedos. —Jack, soy Hiccup.

 

—Suéltame— en lugar de parecer contento, esa declaración no pareció ofrecerle más que enojo al espíritu que dirigía su ira a él. Dejando que el hielo avanzara hasta la mitad de los antebrazos del vikingo que no daba su objetivo a torcer.

 

—No. Jack, vine porque Eros me trajo. Me lo tope en-

 

— ¡Suéltame! No tengo idea de quien seas o si eres un cambia formas o algún seguidor de Pitch. Pero si no me sueltas, voy a convertirte en una maldita estatua de hielo.

 

— ¡Vas a hacerlo aún si te suelto!

 

— ¡Lo haré con más dolor si no lo haces!

 

No dudo de su amenaza ahora que el hielo seguía avanzando por su piel y sobre su armadura. Jack seguía reacio a escucharlo y si no funcionaban sus explicaciones, tenía que encontrar otra solución para hacer que creyera en que le decía la verdad y tirara la opción de convertirlo en un pedazo de hielo.

Pensó rápido en las conversaciones que sostenían hasta muy adentrada la noche, en la lectura de los libros sobre dragones donde descubrió que Jack no sabía leer, la primera vez que se despertó porque el muy tarado estuvo a punto de ahogarlo con un beso, cuando le levanto el ánimo y estuvo ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo...

La solución obligo a su cuerpo a actuar antes de que su mente pudiera ordenarle a su boca que articulara más razones para traer la razón a ese albino paranoico que ahora parecía tan sorprendido que olvido como congelarlo o seguir enojado.

Ignoro sus intentos por cortar ese contacto que había establecido entre sus puentes, prefiriendo no hacer caso al rodillazo que dormía su pierna y se concentró en dejar que esa nostalgia lo invadiera con cada segundo que el beso continuaba.

Se distrajo. Ahora que tenía sus manos inmóviles no podía seguir sosteniendo a Jack para evitar que lo congelara por completo y no pudo sentirse menos intranquilo cuando los dedos helados tocaron cada lado de su rostro, amenazando con terminar su tarea pero al final parecía rendirse a la tentación cuando sus brazos se deslizaron a rodear su cuello y acercarlo más de lo que se encontraban.

Por un momento olvido como respirar.

Hiccup había forzado su memoria todo ese tiempo para intentar recordar la sensación de vértigo que le quedaba cuando Jack y él se besaban, omitiendo el factor de consciencia que siempre le fastidiaba el recuerdo al tener en cuenta que nunca llego a aclarar en qué tipo de relaciones o circunstancias las personas se demostraban afecto de esa manera.

 

—Eres un sucio mentiroso— al fin su voz alcanzo un umbral más calmado, aunque no perfecto. Hiccup habría preferido verlo aún enojado, sin intentar matarlo y quejándose de lo mucho que tardo en llegar, a tenerlo con la voz tan baja que le costaba escucharlo y con las lagrimas  heladas recorriendo sus mejillas. 

 

—Lo siento— era lo único que se le ocurría decir en ese momento. Eso y quizá pedirle que intentara descongelar sus brazos y su cuerpo. Pero eso podía esperar.

 

—“Solo lo hacen los mejores amigos” — Jack repitió la misma excusa que había escuchado antes —Aja.

 

— ¿Quieres que deje de-

 

Esta vez fue Jack quien interrumpió sus palabras con un segundo beso que parecía exigir respuestas, tiempo, calor, contacto o quizá todo al mismo tiempo. Algo que Hiccup no se negó a corresponder sin deshacerse de la vertiginosa sensación de tener un agujero negro en el estomago.

 

Hubo una segunda pausa que ambos aprovecharon para respirar hondo e intentar asimilar aquel acuerdo silencioso que se llevaba a cabo con cada exhalación que ambos chocaban sin muchas ganas a separarse.

 

—Entonces...realmente tu..

 

—Si.

 

—¿Vivo? ¿No eres un fantasma o algo así?

 

—No, me parece que estoy lo bastante vivo como para sentir el frío.

 

Por un momento no pareció entender a que se refería. Al menos no hasta que noto que el vikingo no se movía de su lugar y el ruido que ocasionaba la escarcha lo espabilo en un movimiento de pánico.

 

—T-Tu pierna. Hiccup yo no-

 

—No, no. Está bien, ya estaba así. Bueno no estaba pero eso fue...Mejor concentrémonos en mis manos ¿si?

 

Pese a su esfuerzo por mantener sus temblores bajo control, poco le falto para morderse la lengua al notar que sus dientes castañeaban y si había algo caliente en su cuerpo, eso solo era su rostro.

Jack lo ayudo a recargarse en un árbol para comenzar a volver el hielo en neblina y absorberlo con la misma velocidad en que los dragones exhalaban el humo de sus fauces. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo donde Jack parecía concentrarse en su tarea, pero Hiccup fue consciente de que dejaba pasar vistazos fugaces sobre él cuando creía que no le prestaba atención.

Y lo sabía porque él no podía dejar de verlo y pensar en lo tonto que había sido al preocuparse de lo que su padre o sus amigos pudieran decirle por sentirse atraído por un chico como él.

Claro, no era algo que se veía todos los días o para ser precisos, no tenía conocimiento de que a otros vikingos les pasara lo mismo. Pero la misma Astrid había señalado que entre los animales y dragones a veces se daban esas excepciones en donde uno podía sentirse atraído por un individuo del mismo sexo.

¿Qué lo hacía diferente de los dragones entonces?

Bueno, aparte de las alas, escamas y que no podía escupir fuego.

Además Jack no contaba como vikingo, tenía unos ojos hermosos y tenía una sonrisa que-

 

—¿Mejor?

 

—¿Mejor qué? — Hiccup parpadeo varias veces con la intención de ubicarse en la conversación que al parecer, se había perdido por estar recordando temas pasados para aterrizar su consciencia.

Intento prestar más atención, dejando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal cuando Jack tomo su mano que recuperaba el tono normal de piel y lo ayudaba a doblar los dedos para tirar la poca escarcha que aún quedaba en las arrugas de estos.

 

—Ah, si— sonrió al poder tener la sensibilidad en sus dedos de nuevo. Manteniendo el contacto entre ambas puntas de sus dedos, dejando que una pequeña hoguera ardiera en su interior cuando ambos entrelazaron un poco más sus dedos, olvidándose por unos segundos de el problema de la isla, de la noche que estaba casi sobre ellos, los guardianes que los buscaban o incluso de su dragón que debía estar preocupado por su desaparición.

Quería besarlo de nuevo, contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos años que no lo encontraba, los cambios en la aldea, las nuevas islas que encontró y sobre todo, quería escuchar que tenía para decirle. Anhelaba tener esas largas noches de platicas banales que lo obligaban a mantener los pies en la tierra y su mente en el cielo, ambos estaban a tan solo centímetros...

 

—¡JACK!

 

Pero no todo era perfecto y el grito fue un brusco golpe a la realidad que sorprendió a ambos. Separándose al haber quedado con sus narices rozando y en una posición vergonzosa que los guardianes estuvieron a punto de ver.

No tardaron en aparecer los cuatro guardianes de diferentes puntos del bosque, pasando del alivio al enojo y quedando en la sorpresa cuando todos posaron sus ojos en las manos de ambos chicos que seguían sosteniéndose pese a la distancia que habían puesto entre ellos.

 

—¿Qué pasó?

 

Otra vez, todo sucedió en segundos.

Primero tenían a los guardianes juntándose frente a ellos, preparando lo que parecía un regaño que duraría un buen rato y al siguiente una flecha había pasado zumbando entre el espacio que separaba a Norte de Bunny, resquebrajando una roca donde se hundió hasta la mitad y el tirador quedo en unas ramas que lo situaban encima de las cabezas del magullado par que no salía de la vergüenza lo suficientemente rápido para seguirle el paso a todo lo que se avecinaba.

 

—¿Qué paso? Deja que yo responda esa pregunta gordinflón— Eros frunció el ceño desde lo alto de las ramas que lo dejaban a una buena distancia de los guardianes —Jack y Hiccup estaban a punto de completar el reencuentro más romántico de todos los tiempos, algo que yo como espíritu del amor y la atracción aprobaba totalmente e incluso los apoye un poco, cuando ustedes entraron gritando a lo bruto y arruinaron todo. ESO ES LO QUE PASO.

 

En ese momento ambos se soltaron del agarre que se tenían, permitiendo que Jack se pusiera de pie y le indicara un tiempo muerto a los dos bandos. Las palabras de Eros parecían una broma o algún intento por bajar la tensión del ambiente, pero Hiccup advirtió demasiado tarde que el arquero hablaba en serio y su enojo no era disimulado. No cuando estaba empezando a tensar otra flecha y si no fuera porque Jack se estaba interponiendo entre él y los guardianes, era seguro que la segunda flecha no iría al aire.

 

—Eros, baja el arma. No quieres pelear con ellos.

 

—No, en realidad si quiero. Desde que llegue quiero hundirle una de mis bonitas flechas a Norte en esa frente tan grande que tiene. Es un blanco fácil y no va a morir, me va a servir como terapia, créeme. Ahora hazte a un lado, por favor.

 

—No me voy a mover, baja el arma y ayúdame a llevar a Hiccup al domo. Le...le revente su..Am.. — la seguridad que Jack se esforzó por poner en su voz lo abandono al mirar de soslayo la extremidad de su amigo que se mostraba incompleta y un buen pedazo de culpa ahogo sus palabras. —Por favor Eros.

 

—¿Si te ayudo que recibo yo? Solo míralos Jack, ellos también se mueren por tener una excusa para echarme de aquí.

 

A pesar de que Hiccup no estaba al tanto de el tipo de relación que guardaban todos, no le era posible imaginar a alguien amable como hada, paciente como el enano, pendiente como el canguro y solemne como norte, queriendo echar a alguien de su isla por el simple hecho de tener una personalidad nefasta. Ni siquiera su padre era capaz de echar a Patán y su padre en los peores días de insubordinación que tenían.

Pero ahí estaban los cuatro con lo que parecía una postura de combate y el aura de batalla que Eros mencionaba en cada palabra que parecía veneno al pronunciarlas.

 

Pensó en una solución rápida, recordando lo más que su memoria le permitía sobre el arquero que poco pudo convivir con ellos y quizá no revelo nada personal en el viaje que hicieron ambos en ese entonces donde los acompaño desde su hogar hasta el nido de dragones.

 

Fue con esa memoria que una idea ridícula voló a su mente e intento probar su suerte.

—Eros. Si hieres a algún guardián voy a traer a Astrid a la isla.

 

Por un momento no hubo ninguna reacción, al menos no hasta que el castaño proceso el nombre y bajo el arma para verlo con incredulidad.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Desde que desaparecieron se ha guardado un buen saludo para ustedes dos y si lastimas a alguien en esta isla, te va a ir peor.

 

—...— Eros se removió incomodo en su lugar. Distrayéndose en jugar con su arco y su flecha conforme el ambiente se relajaba, la postura de todos se relajaba e incluso Jack parecía captar que era lo que le preocupaba a su amigo.

 

—¿Te da miedo?

 

—No, no. Claro que no...No, am, si. Bueno no— se corrigió lo más rápido que la conversación se lo permitió. Girando sobre su eje para dirigirse a Hiccup y ayudarlo a levantarse sobre su pie —¿En serio la vas a traer?

 

—Sin su barrera ellos pueden llegar buscándome, creo que si me tardo más en regresar tu reencuentro con ella no va a ser tan “amistoso” como el nuestro ¿no?

 

Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, Eros no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que era una excelente idea que todos fueran al taller de norte. Pero Hiccup no podía dejar que eso acabara ahí, tenía que demostrar que su teoría sobre cómo funcionaba el aura de él sobre los demás.

 

—Si Astrid y los demás llegan aquí, será porque me hiciste romper la barrera de protección y los guardianes no te van a ayudar. Pero si te disculpas y los ayudas a poner de nuevo la barrera, quizá no se tarden tanto en formarla e incluso te protejan ¿no? — volteó a donde los otros mantenían una conversación por lo bajo, algo que no los detuvo de captar el mensaje que les transmitía con señas y asintieran convencidos.

 

—Si, pero sin disculpas ni ayuda no vamos a ayudarte en nada Eros.

 

El arquero contrajo sus labios en una mueca de disgusto que no tuvo la decencia de ocultar.

 

—¿Tengo que disculparme?

 

—Si.

 

—Si lo hago ¿vas a aceptar que amas a Jack?

 

Ahora fue Norte y Jack quienes parecían incómodos por esa pregunta que provoco una sonrisa de ternura en hada y Sandman.

 

—Eros, no es necesario que lo obligues a decir que-

 

—¿Acaso lo negué?

 

Otro silencio se formo entre todos. Algo que Hiccup tuvo que tragarse junto a sus deseos de que se lo tragara la tierra y más con la mirada que Jack le mandaba como en una queja silenciosa que rezaba “¿Es en serio?”

 

—Bueno, algo es algo— al final cedió con una sonrisa que no se borró aún cuando tenía a Norte y Bunny cerca de él —¿me perdonan por haberme molestado por su innecesaria interrupción?

 

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Jack  se acercó a servir de apoyo al castaño que parecía a punto de caer a un lado por la falta de equilibrio y el cansancio que se cargaba en el cuerpo herido.

 

—Cuando fuimos por ustedes Astrid lo golpeo y en todo el camino no quiso acercársele ni siquiera en el dragón. Solo probé suerte— se encogió de hombros con una mueca de dolor —pero también...Hay algo que descubrí sobre él Jack, sobre él y todos ustedes mientras te buscaba y encontrábamos nuevas islas.

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

—Para empezar, bueno hay mucho de qué hablar. ¿Podemos ir adentro?

 

—Si, supongo— alzo un poco más la voz en dirección a los guardianes que parecían divertirse por los nuevos apodos que Eros intentaba ponerle a Norte en vez de “gordinflón” —¿alguno de ustedes vio mi cayado?

 

Había muchas leyendas y mitos sobre fantasmas, criaturas mitológicas, monstros o entes nocturnos que cada pueblo guardaba en sus hogares con el propósito de contarles historias y leyendas a sus hijos. Cuentos de espíritus del viento, de las estaciones o de los sentimientos de las personas.

Pero lo que más abundaba eran poemas de amor. Algunos ridículos sin sentido, otros parecían canciones elaboradas con el único propósito de hacer vomitar a la otra persona o adquirir la atención del otro.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que eran tonterías y cursilerías que él nunca iba a probar.

 

—Vamos ¿puedes caminar?

 

—Si.

 

No tuvo que decir más cuando un nubarrón dorado lo obligo a echarse y dejarse llevar por el pequeño hombrecito que le indicaba no moverse hasta llegar a su destino.

 

—Bien, gracias.

 

Intento sonar agradecido aun con su mente más distante que antes.

 

El amor era algo volátil y temporal para muchos, pero eterno para pocos. Podía empujar a la gente a hacer estupideces a tal grado de arriesgar su propia vida por esa persona especial, pero también podía empujarte a los celos, el resentimiento, la obsesión e incluso la misma venganza.

El amor era algo que muchos trataban con cuidado, como un pedazo de madera que podía quemarse, romperse o pudrirse si no recibía el tratamiento correcto.

 

—Y una casa hecha con madera podrida o que puede quemarse fácilmente, va a caer sobre los que viven ahí. O los deja expuestos por el moho y la contaminación— Hiccup murmuro para si mismo, mirando atrás al arquero que volaba detrás de él con una divertida preocupación que expresaba con una sonrisa. Redirigió entonces su atención al enano que tenía en frente de él —Disculpe señor de las arenas— intento sonar respetuoso pese a no tener ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero el tema no podía dejarlo a la deriva — ¿Cree que puedan dejar a Jack y Eros venir a quedarse en la aldea por tiempo indefinido?

 

Amigo o enemigo.

 

Hiccup prefería la primera opción.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Platicas familiares

—Déjame ver si entendí.

 

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza a la tercera pausa que los guardianes ponían en esa mesa redonda donde lo habían convocado a discutir que haría cada uno para prevenir cualquier ataque o discordia que su interferencia pudo causar al quitar el manto sagrado que estaba en la isla.

Al menos ellos lo habían dicho de esa forma, pero él lo veía más como “la discusión donde decidiremos si te echamos de aquí o cooperamos contigo”

No tenían el mismo semblante salvaje que los vikingos dirigían hasta en sus miradas más amistosas, pero no por eso confiaría en ellos cuando solo tenía cerca de dos días tratándolos en persona.

Dos días con un periodo de años que dejaba su percepción sobre ellos a la deriva.

 

La única persona con la que quería hablar estaba del otro lado del gran salón y no parecía tener la intención de acercarse con Eros y unirse a la conversación que también los incluía a ellos.

 

—Quieres regresar a tu lugar de origen.

 

Por un momento Hiccup considero dejar la conversación en la mesa, ponerse de pie y sentarse junto a Jack para preguntarle la razón de que no rompiera el contacto visual con él si no le interesaba acercarse a conversar. Pero no era lo correcto, tenía que mostrar lo serio que iba con ese asunto y por lo tanto, tenía que tragarse las preguntas y explicaciones que tenía para el albino.

 

—Si.

 

—Y quieres llevarte a Jack.

 

—Creo que “acompañarme” lo define mejor

 

—Bueno— Conejo no le dio peso de importancia a su corrección, señal que tuvo que interpretar como indicación a que las futuras explicaciones tampoco iba a tomarlas mientras hablaba —Eso lo entiendo, supongo. No, en realidad no.

 

—Bunny— Tooth dirigió una débil sonrisa a su amigo guardián en un intento por compartir un poco de su paciencia o entablar una conversación silenciosa donde le pedía que guardara la calma.

 

—Bien, supongamos que lo entiendo.

 

—Algo poco probable— Eros volteó a bromear con Jack en un volumen suficiente para dejar oír su voz en el salón y molestar un poco los nervios de los guardianes.

Por esta vez, no funciono.

 

—Bien, quieres que Jack te acompañe a tu villa de origen. Pero ¿por qué también Eros?

 

Hiccup miro de reojo al arquero que mantenía su sonrisa, fingiendo que el comentario le resbalaba en su lista de prioridades e incluso gritando desde su lugar un “porque es genial” que se las arreglo para que fuera un susurro fuerte.

Sin embargo no le daba igual, el ligero temblor en la punta de su sonrisa fue la única señal que Hiccup necesito para convencerse de que tenía que llevar a cabo la idea que revoloteaba constantemente en su cabeza desde que todos entraron al gran salón.

 

—Porque es un inmaduro.

 

El problema era convencer a los guardianes sin decir mentiras pero evitando toda la verdad. Algo en lo que no se consideraba bueno.

 

—Oh, vaya. Gracias.

 

—Igual que Jack. ¿No? — Norte intento adivinar a donde los llevaba la conversación, pero era difícil cuando no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del joven vikingo que tenían frente a ellos.

 

—No, Jack es un cabeza hueca.

 

—¡Hey!

 

—Pero él sabe, igual que ustedes, de donde viene su energía, como controlarla y cuáles son sus poderes— esta vez no se molestó en esconder que su interés estaba centrado en el arquero —pero Eros no.

 

—Eso no es cierto. Si lo sé— se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la mesa, seguido por Jack que parecía más interesado en la plática en ese momento.

 

—¿Si?

 

Hiccup levanto ambas cejas un poco retador aunque sin dejar de sonreír al ver que también podía tener la cooperación del dúo.

 

—Si. Puedo volar a la velocidad que yo quiera, tengo una excelente vista, mi puntería es como ninguna.

 

—Bien ¿qué más puedes hacer?

 

—Pues... — Eros busco rápido una respuesta para no quedarse atrás en la conversación —yo..Yo puedo condensar mi energía y dejarla en estado neutro para sacar el potencial de cualquiera.

 

—Me consta— Jack levanto la mano al recordar aquella manzana que le salvo la vida en el nido de dragones. Algo que también invoco el recuerdo de la lava ardiente y una mueca de dolor se le formo automáticamente.

 

—Aja...¿y?...

 

Al fin parecía a la deriva de la duda.

 

—Y ya, no puedo hacer nada más.

 

—No, si puedes. Jack y tu tienen características similares en el sentido que son infinitas, no son guardianes y su existencia funciona de forma diferente— volteó a donde los guardianes seguían escuchando con atención, cada vez más interesados en lo que decía —Sin ofender.

 

—¿Cómo vamos a ofendernos con eso? — Pese a la molestia que Conejo mostraba en sus facciones, no agregó otro comentario. También estaba intrigado por esa nueva información.

 

—¿Y tú que vas a saber sobre nosotros? — Eros lo miro desafiante. Mirándolo como si ahora se arrepintiera de haberlo llevado a la isla.

 

—Hey, Hiccup es listo.

 

—No defiendas a tu novio Jack, a ti nadie te hablo— Eros frunció el ceño sin poner más presión en el tema pese al calor que ambos parecían tener en las orejas por esa palabra.

 

—Porque ustedes existen en base a las creencias de la gente ¿no? — no dejaría que lo sacara de sus casillas. Vamos que cinco años a lado de los gemelos y Patán eran dignos de ganarse un premio por la paciencia más grande de la historia. —Cada uno representa aspectos diferentes de los que creen en ustedes, por ejemplo los guardianes— ahora dirigió su atención a ellos —El canguro..

 

—CO-NE-JO

 

—Si, perdón— a pesar de que su disculpa era sincera, prefería no perder mucho tiempo con las formalidades. —Eres representado de diferentes maneras en los pueblos, pero en todos representas la renovación, el comienzo y la luz que la primera trae consigo. Como es una época que muchos prefieren por las cosechas, también te rinden algunos tributos en las hogueras que hacen al inicio y al final de la cosecha.

Pero Hiccup no se detuvo ahí. No dejaría que todos los conocimientos que pudo recuperar en cada poblado, barco y pergamino fuera desechado.

 

—Usted— señalo al hombre de arena que tenía frente a él —representa la tranquilidad y paz que el descanso le da a los guerreros tras una batalla, los comerciantes con buenos o malos resultados, pérdidas o ganancias, creen en que usted siempre estará ahí para brindarles descanso y un nuevo mañana. Es algo que todos necesitan— paso a donde Hada y Norte seguían escuchándolo con atención —Usted representa la vía de paso de una etapa a otra, de la infancia a la madurez de la gente. Con cada diente que se le cae a alguien, es una cuenta regresiva donde los vikingos y pobladores llegan a la madurez suficiente para convertirse en lo que su pueblo se dedique. Es algo que no se puede evitar y en lo que la gente la representa como una doncella o un hada que les deja pistas para llegar a esa edad de madurez y usted— al fin volteó a donde Norte parecía contener la emoción para no preguntar qué era lo que le esperaba —Usted es la esperanza y el asombro que todos sienten al haber podido sobrevivir un año más. Es quien recibe a los viajeros en su largo camino que atraviesan en el frío invierno y los alienta a seguir adelante.

 

—Hiccup— Hada se limpio las lagrimas que se le escapaban por la conmoción de una explicación que jamás pudieron haber adivinado por las distancias que solían poner con la gente. —Eso es...

 

—Genial, todo el mundo cree en ellos— Eros frunció el ceño sin sentirse mejor luego de escuchar eso.

 

—Ah, a eso voy. Supongo que son guardianes porque representan momentos grandes en la existencia de la gente, pero ese también es su problema y su mayor debilidad —El camino a la madurez lo cruzas una vez en tu vida, las pesadillas y el miedo pueden alejar a la gente del descanso, la guerra y el odio provocan que la gente abandone la esperanza y la creencia a un nuevo comienzo. Por eso los guardianes se protegen tanto en esta época— señalo a los mencionados que abandonaban ahora su sonrisa de emoción y ahora tenían una expresión similar a cuando uno recibía una descarga eléctrica o el mordisco de un dragón —¿Cómo puedes hacer que alguien vuelva a tener esperanza cuando..Cuando toda su familia es masacrada, su pueblo es destruido y solo tiene la venganza en la cabeza? Es imposible o muchas veces difícil, demasiado.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

Jack frunció el ceño al notar la tensión en los hombros del vikingo, lo cual no lo dejo con buenas imágenes mentales al creer que diría algo como “por experiencia propia” y comenzara a hablar sobre su pueblo destruido.

Pero en su lugar recibió una sonrisa triste y un apretón en sus dedos que le dejo una sensación helada en la boca del estomago.

 

—Conocí a mucha gente en esa situación.

 

—Eso es cierto— Norte asintió con tristeza al revelar aquel dato frente a los espíritus que estaban confundidos —Por eso teníamos el campo sagrado alrededor. Si la gente se sume en una eterna desesperación, seremos blancos fáciles. Podríamos ser...destruidos.

 

—Pero son inmortales, no se puede matar a los guardianes— Jack frunció el ceño ahora más preocupado que antes, aunque escondiendo bien su tono gracias a los dedos cálidos de Hiccup que le servían como distracción a todas las noticias que estaba recibiendo en un solo día —Si fuera así ¿Por qué no lo habían dicho?

 

—Por qué-

 

—No confiaban en mi— Eros les ahorro las explicaciones sin parecer ofendido pese a la naturaleza de sus palabras —Nunca revelarían su debilidad frente a alguien tan volátil como yo, o alguien tan irresponsable como tú Jack. No confiaban en nosotros.

 

—Si confiaban o no, eso no importa— Hiccup apretó un poco más la mano de Jack para evitar que se distrajera con el aura negativa de Eros —el punto al que quiero llegar, es que ustedes dos son diferentes.

 

—Ah si, dime en qué sentido niño bonito.

 

Jack se preguntaba si Eros podía decirle “niño” a Hiccup ahora que era más alto que ellos dos por unos pulgares, pero no considero que fuera algo importante para sacar a colación para ese momento.

 

_“Bien, ya llegamos al punto clave de la conversación. No lo arruines Hiccup”_

 

—Porque ustedes no son algo temporal— comenzó a explicarles mientras repasaba en su mente lo que diría antes de soltarlo —Aún no se que represente Jack, pero estoy seguro de que debe ser algo con la alegría, la diversión, el gozó o la ingenuidad.

 

—Aja ¿me estás diciendo crédulo?

 

—Te estoy diciendo inmaduro que es diferente.

Jack le congelo la punta de sus dedos a modo de protesta pero lo dejo continuar. No dejaría que su conversación se tornara a una discusión en frente de los guardianes que ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas al verlo con el semblante relajado de nuevo.

 

—Ustedes dos representan algo que la gente siente toda su vida. Desde que nacen hasta el momento de su muerte. Incluso el miedo es algo temporal que puede estar presente en una persona en la noche, frente a dragones o sus temores. Pero todo el mundo se ha enamorado al menos una vez, tonto o bueno, la gente siempre se divierte con algo. Mi punto es que ustedes no tienen limitaciones o condiciones, pueden hacer cuanto se propongan. Y claro, sepan cómo hacerlo.

 

Dejo que el silencio les ayudara a sopesar sus palabras y esperaba que no le pidieran más explicaciones. No todas las cosas que descubrió eran buenas, pero si dejaba a la vista el otro lado de la moneda supondría un problema más grande para Eros y no creía capaz a Jack de abandonar a su amigo.

 

—Ya veo. Entiendo a que te refieres entonces con su inmadurez— Norte señalo a Eros con un gesto de la cabeza —Bien, permiso concedido. A cambio vas a ayudarnos a poner sistemas de seguridad en la isla.

 

—Puedo dejar dragones o trampas. Ellos pueden verlos porque no hacen distinción en las personas y entes extraños— sonrió sin captar la incomodidad de Conejo que parecía algo alarmado por la idea de dejar que un reptil gigante le cuidara la espalda.

 

—Aguarda...entonces ¿mis poderes son ilimitados igual que Jack? — Eros asintió un poco al captar la importancia de ese dato. Acercándose al punto que su hombro casi rozaba con la armadura del vikingo que entrelazaba con más firmeza sus dedos con los del albino.

 

—Pues...supongo que pueden tener diferentes modos de uso— Hiccup sonrió algo distraído por la cercanía que Jack estaba teniendo al acercarse para escuchar mejor lo que Eros decía

 

—Entonces..¡¿Puedo hacer que se besen cuando yo quiera?! — sonrió emocionado sin dejar de verlos y tapándose la boca para evitar que la risa se le escapara con más fuerza que la duda llena de emoción se le escapó sin pensarlo.

 

—Si, supongo que es una opción muy val-no, espera— ambos chicos sacudieron la cabeza algo aturdidos. Cayendo en la cuenta de la forma en que sus brazos parecían entrelazarse y lo cual tuvieron que revertir al separarse e intentar mantener en calma los nervios que despertaban en ambos. —No, eso solo fue-

 

—¡Se dejaron llevar! Oh por todas las montañas....¡Puedo hacer que sean unos sin vergüenzas!

 

—No, Eros. Eso se escucha muy-

 

Hiccup intento callarlo pero era muy tarde. Ahora que bailaba alrededor de ellos sin dejar de señalarlos con burla, no parecía alguien que fuera a escuchar un “contrólate” aun en tono severo.

 

—Son unos sin vergüenzas~ son unos sinvergüenzas~

 

—¿Podemos dejarlo aquí? — Jack frunció el ceño aun con un leve calor en sus mejillas al haber caído en la cuenta de que estuvo demasiado cerca de Hiccup justo frente a los guardianes. No era la primera vez que tenían esa confianza entre ellos, pero no era lo mismo estar a solas a tener una audiencia que te veía como si fueras un bicho raro.

 

—No, el cojo ya me escogió para el viaje de regreso y ellos ya le dieron permiso. ¡Voy por nuestro equipaje y nos vamos!

 

Ninguno objeto nada al respecto, más por la poca oportunidad que el espíritu les dio al salir volando a toda velocidad y no escuchar los gritos de Aster.

 

—Quieres que madure para que su aura despierte el lado positivo de la gente.

 

Hiccup asintió a la voz del guardián mayor.

 

No estaba muy equivocado en realidad.

 

—Si...tiene que aprender a poner su poder sobre el miedo. Ambos— añadió al ver a Jack —pero, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza Jack. Tú ya lo hiciste ese día, en cambio Eros ni siquiera podía volar por todo el miedo y aura negativa que la gente tenía.

 

—Entonces ambos tenemos nuestras propias debilidades ¿no?

 

Asintió con la cabeza sin agregar nada más. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero prefería recopilar más información a basarse en meras conjeturas.

Apoyó un poco su peso sobre la pata de madera que le prestaron para sustituir la que Jack destruyó con el hielo, pero no era nada fácil mantener el equilibrio con un pedazo de madera que parecía arrancado de la mesa de un comedor enano.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Eros bajo, cargando una pequeña bolsa de piel donde parecía guardar toda clase de frutos con diferentes colores, algunas puntas de flecha y una figura de hielo que tenía la forma de un dragón. Hiccup quería preguntarle para que necesitaba todo ese equipaje, pero tuvo que dejar su curiosidad en espera cuando noto que Jack parecía ignorar de forma profesional la estatuilla con forma de dragón que Eros le invitaba a tomar.

No hubo despedidas o grandes discursos al respecto. Hiccup ya no sabía que pensar de la relación que guardaban los guardianes con el dúo explosivo, pero no parecía algo que fuera muy apegado como para mantenerlos ahí o distante para dejarlos marchar sin despedirse con la mirada preocupada.

 

—Vamos Hic, no te quedes ahí— Jack sonrió divertido desde arriba. Flotando a un lado de Eros que sonreía burlón al vikingo debajo de ellos —Tenemos que irnos.

 

—Bueno, a menos que me consigan un dragón o me den alas, no puedo ir como ustedes.

No culpaba al castaño de tonos naranjos, pero hubiera preferido ir a esa isla con instrucciones y montando a su dragón a tener que dejarlo abandonado.

 

—Creo que esta de mal humor porque no puede volar.

 

—Así parece, es un envidioso.

 

—Chicos.

 

Ambos terminaron cediendo a la gravedad sin dejar de sonreír por la broma que duraría en todo el viaje.

Pese al clima frío que cedía la noche, Hiccup no tuvo problemas en aguantar la temperatura o aguantar con más facilidad el viaje de regreso. Caer ya no era un tema que lo tuviera preocupado y en cuanto dejaron atrás la niebla y lluvia congelada que sobrevolaron por un buen tramo, el alivio y jubilo creció al distinguir la isla donde debía estar Toothless y en donde aparecía un hilo de humo a causa de una fogata que iluminaba un claro lleno de dragones.

 

—¿Ahí es nuestra parada?

 

—Ahí es.

 

El descenso fue mucho más lento en comparación con el viaje, algo que parecía más precaución por lo que no fueran capaces de ver que lo que la fogata les iluminaba. Las voces fueron distinguiéndose con facilidad ahora que estaban a pocos metros sobre ellos.

 

—Por última vez Patán— Astrid intentaba mantener sus manos ocupadas en afilar su hacha en lugar de tenerlas sobre el cuello del vikingo que le arrebataba la paciencia. —No vamos a atacar la aldea de los marginados solo porque crees que Hiccup puede estar ahí. Es una pésima excusa.

 

—Astrid tiene razón, lo mejor es atacar sus establos y los pozos que tienen ahí. Escuche que tienen cerdos que son capaces de volar si los atacas por sorpresa— Brutacio sonrió emocionado por la idea que fue secundada por su gemela.

 

—¡Podríamos tener nuestro propio pozo con cerdos voladores!

 

—Chicos, esto es serio. Hiccup ha desaparecido, nunca se ha separado de Toothless— Patapez señalo al furia nocturna que dejaba su reposo para dirigir su atención a la oscuridad que no lograba ocultar la presencia de su jinete. —Y ustedes solo pueden pensar en cerdos ¿no les da vergüenza?

 

—Bueno, hay que tener prioridades Patapez.

 

—Así es, ¿acaso Hiccup puede volar en pozos mientras chilla por su vida?

 

—No es algo que me gustaría hacer en particular.

 

Todos dirigieron su atención al recién llegado que aterrizaba entre los dragones. Mirándolo con incredulidad pero alegría combinada.

 

—¡Hermano! ¡Le quiere hacer competencia a los cerdos voladores!

 

—¡Rápido Haddock, chilla encima de la fosa que esta de ese lado!

 

—También me alegra verlos, chicos— puso los ojos en blanco sin apartarse del camino aún con la mirada iracunda de Astrid. Sabía que estaba preocupada por debajo de su enojo, lo malo era que si se quitaba dejaría a Jack y Eros dentro de su campo de visión y ellos parecían muy convencidos de que era mejor mantener la distancia con la rubia hasta que se calmara un poco.

 

—¿Dónde-estabas? — Por un momento creyó que lograría salir ileso de la conversación, pero su pensamiento optimista fue aplastado por el puño que se estampaba en su cara y lo tumbaba directo al suelo.

La regla era que la fuerza en sus golpes era directamente proporcional a la preocupación o el susto que le hacías pasar y, ahora que Astrid tenía en frente a Jack y Eros, Hiccup sabía que tendría que interferir antes de que los ahuyentara por el miedo que fuera capaz de causarles.

 

—Estaba ocupado, muy ocupado— se levanto justo para detener el segundo golpe que casi impactaba en el hombro de Jack. —Veras, es una larga historia. Muy, muy larga. Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos a hablar de esto ¿no les parece? — mientras hablaba dirigió por los hombros a su mejor amiga a sentarse alrededor de la hoguera y con señas, les indico a los otros que lo siguieran.

Jack no parecía muy contento con la idea de seguir a una vikinga que era capaz de verlo con todo detalle y su propósito era darle una buena tunda, pero no dijo nada al flotar detrás de él.

 

—¡H-Hiccup! — Patapez fue el primero en soltar el mapa que consiguieron camino a su destino y ahora señalaba impresionado a los dos espíritus que flotaban detrás del vikingo —¿Ellos? ¿Tu? ¿Las historias?

 

—Ah, si— aprovecho la intervención para presentarlos con sus amigos. Algo que no le fue difícil cuando todos los veían con el mismo gesto de incredulidad. —Chicos, ellos son Jack y Eros, de quienes-

 

—Nos has estado hablando los últimos años, si ya entendimos— Brutacio se levanto de su lugar con un gesto majestuoso que imitaba al de alguien importante —Yo soy Brutacio Torton, hijo de los Torton y poseo la habilidad de verlos por el gran poder que mi familia me heredo ¡Soy el señor del amor! ¡Todos vienen a mí por mi bendición!

 

Hiccup estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Eros le puso frente.

 

—Claro que no ¡yo soy el señor del amor! Tú eres un estafador

 

—Yo he unido más parejas que tu, amigo. Mira, uní a Patapez y mi hermana en santo matrimonio. — Señalo al par que parecía estremecerse un poco por el recuerdo.

 

—En realidad eso-

 

—¡¿Tu a cuantas parejas has unido, eh?! ¡¿Quién es el estafador aquí?!

 

—¿Por qué tus amigos pueden vernos? — Jack se alejo de la discusión que se tornaba más infantil con cada oración que dejaban salir en su defensa para ver quién era el verdadero “señor” ahí.

 

—Porque creen en ustedes. Solo necesitan saber cómo lucen, imaginarlos y es como destapar sus ojos. Lo mismo paso con Astrid— se encogió de hombros al no encontrar un modo más simple de explicarse —Si hay alguien que crea fervientemente en la diversión y la atracción, son ellos— señalo a los gemelos y Patán que se unía a la discusión al decir que un verdadero señor del amor era quien dejaba a las chicas vueltas locas por él.

 

—No estoy seguro de si me hiciste un favor o me diste una maldición— bromeo sin poder abandonar la emoción que le dejaba ser reconocido por más gente.

 

—De nada— Y Hiccup parecía entenderlo pues lo último fue algo que se le escapo sin la intención de decirlo en voz alta —Aunque yo fui el primero en verte.

 

Jack se volteó a intentar descifrar porque eso último parecía dejar a su amigo en un tono neutral, pero otra duda lo ataco.

¿Podía seguir llamando a Hiccup su “amigo”?

 

—¡QUIERO VER ESO!

 

El grito de Brutilda interrumpió la extraña atmosfera que intento crecer entre ellos. Hiccup intento ver que había provocado el grito cuando Eros agarro la cuerda que Patán le tendía y en un rápido movimiento formo un nudo que solían usar para atrapar al ganado.

Quería preguntarle que tramaban, era preferible una respuesta a palabras que una demostración coordinada por Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Eros y aprobada por Astrid que aún parecía guardando el regaño para los tres por su desaparición.

Por supuesto, las palabras nunca llegaron. En su lugar fue el lazo el que rodeo el su cuerpo con el de Jack y con un jalón severo, ambos cayeron al suelo, escuchando las quejas de Brutacio sobre que eso contaba como trampa y el grito de júbilo de Patán al exclamar que las oportunidades a él eran más extensas ahora.

 

—¡Dijiste que juntara una pareja y eso hice!

 

—¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy experto en trampas y eso fue una muy obvia! ¡Si vas a hacer trampas o jugar sucio al menos hazlo bien!

 

La discusión seguía mientras ambos intentaban soltarse de las ataduras que parecían enredarse más con cada jalón que aplicaban en ellas.

 

—Me estas aplastando.

 

—Ya voy, ya voy— intentaba apurarse y concentrarse en su tarea, pero tener a Jack de cara a él no le facilitaba las cosas. Quizá se había equivocado en decirle a Eros que sus habilidades tenían diferentes formas de usarse, porque ahora le parecía más importante besar a Jack con tal de dejar a un lado la discusión que todos tenían y los gruñidos de regaño que su dragón había empezado a darle.

Después de todo, paso mucho tiempo desde que tuvo a Jack tan cerca y ahora que estaban de nuevo juntos...

 

_“No, no. Concéntrate, hay gente. Tienes que contarles lo que paso”_

 

Hiccup agito la cabeza intentando apartar los impulsos que su compostura y raciocinio solían mantener bajo control. Bien, al parecer Eros tenía razón en llamarlo sin vergüenza cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besar a Jack y no en quitarse esa maldita cuerda.

 

—No veo que te estés apurando.

 

—Congélalas y yo las rompo.

 

Le propuso poniendo una distancia prudente entre su rostro y el de Jack mientras el albino hacia su tarea. No fue difícil romperlas con el gas y las chispas que destruyeron el hielo que Jack había preparado para no ofrecer resistencia a la pequeña explosión que los rodeo, formo una pequeña cortina de humo y fue tomada como una oportunidad por el vikingo que atrapo de forma rápida sus labios para quitarse el pendiente y dejar a un aturdido y molesto chico en el suelo cuando se levanto.

 

Bien, quizá si era un poco impulsivo sin ayuda de Eros, pero no podían echárselo en cara.


	4. Mucho tiempo perdido

El viaje de regreso a Berk no pudo ser más aburrido. En todo el trayecto Hiccup no podía evitar voltear a donde Jack volaba cerca de ellos, buscando algún contacto visual que le diera una pista sobre cómo se sentía su amigo pero solo obtenía la sonrisa burlona del arquero que era tan alabado como el albino por sus habilidades en el aire y los otros se robaban su atención con más de un comentario nada modesto o preguntas sobre los poderes que tenían.

 

—Wow, nunca creí verte así.

 

Hiccup tuvo que bajar un poco la velocidad del vuelo para quedar a la altura de Astrid y no tener que gritar para ser escuchado.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con “así”?

 

— ¿En serio? Solo mírate. Todo impaciente por llegar a Berk.

 

—No estoy impaciente.

 

—Molesto porque no te prestan atención.

 

—Ni siquiera estoy molesto— aunque no sabía si quería convencerse a sí mismo, lo dijo con el mayor aplomo que podía en ese momento. Estaba tan concentrado en no demostrar lo obvio que no tuvo tiempo a reparar en la mirada rápida que Jack le dirigía mientras hablaba con Astrid. —Solo estoy cansado, allá no pude ni siquiera sentarme bien, y la refacción que tengo puesta no es cómoda como la otra.

 

—Buen punto ¿qué le paso a la otra?

 

—Tenemos que apurar el paso.

 

Astrid parecía tener más comentarios, pero no soltó ni uno más. De todos, ella era la más cercana a Hiccup y le sobraba conocimiento de lo importante que esa búsqueda había significado para su amigo en los últimos cinco años que habían pasado.

Apuro un poco a su dragón, lo suficiente para estar a la altura del furia nocturna que parecía estar aún enojado con los tres individuos que lo dejaron excluido de su encuentro tan emotivo.

 

—Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado.

El castaño sonrió con una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría y tristeza sin contestar de inmediato, pero si lo suficientemente alto para ella lo escuchara.

 

—Si, a mi también.

 

De ahí en más, los únicos a cargo de la conversación eran los gemelos que no dejaban de contarle sus hazañas a Eros, Patapez alegaba sobre la importancia que el conocimiento tenía durante las misiones y Patán sobre su fuerza que superaba al mismo Hiccup en batalla.

No eran los temas favoritos de Hiccup, pero a la falta de privacidad e imaginación, no pudo contribuir a la conversación ni tocar los temas que le interesaba tratar con Jack en ese momento.

Después podrían hablar con más calma y saber, con exactitud, cuando fue que el albino obtuvo ese brillo amenazador al momento de estar en un campo de batalla.

Su entrenamiento, su modo de actuar y su creciente distancia que ponía entre ellos con cada isla que los acercaba más a su hogar.

No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero tenía miedo.

Hiccup tenía miedo.

______________________

 

—Y _vuola~_ hemos llegado, queridos campesinos— Brutacio bajo de su dragón tan dramático como siempre. Guiando a sus dos invitados en dirección al hogar del castaño, despidiéndose más de fuerza que de gana por obra de Astrid y Patapez que le daban señas e indirectas de que era hora de irse y ambos tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a los gemelos y Patán para darles un momento de paz.

Un incomodo y frágil momento de paz que Hiccup no sabía cómo continuar para no decir algo que lo arruinara o dejara a Jack la posibilidad de dormir en el bosque en lugar de quedarse con él.

 

— ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no vengo ¿hicieron remodelaciones?

 

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la intromisión que Eros había hecho en la casa. Algo que le permitió explorar al menos media sala y no lo dejo con la curiosidad saciada cuando intento subir al segundo piso mientras Jack lo alcanzaba y le jalaba el pie con su cayado.

 

—Espera ahí, pequeño ratón de alacena. ¿Quién te dio permiso a subir?

 

—Hiccup ¿verdad que si? ¿Verdad que no me dijiste “no puedes subir”?

 

—Bueno, no lo dije pero-

 

— ¿Lo ves? El me dio permiso, voy a estar arriba, ustedes pueden hablar mientras tanto, no se congelen ni hagan nada que yo no apruebe. Adiós.

 

Ambos chicos se quedaron congelados al pie de la escalera, intercambiando un rápido vistazo antes de recorrer la sala para calmar los nervios que volvían a crecer como una plaga inmortal en su interior.

 

—Entonces...Eros es algo así como la divinidad del amor o algo por el estilo.

 

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco al no poder decir algo más inteligente.

 

—Sí, aunque no se si se merezca el titulo. Lo único que ha unido son dos escarabajos— a pesar de ser algo obvio, Jack respondió sin importarle los nervios que la privacidad les había despertado a ambos. —Yo no lo consideraría graduado.

 

—Es mejor rompiendo la tensión que nosotros dos.

 

—Eso es cierto.

 

De nuevo el silencio y la risa que sus palabras les sacaron murió a los pocos segundos. Jack no recordaba que fuera tan difícil hablar con Hiccup, al contrario, le resultaba fácil, entretenido y reconfortante. Todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba en ese momento.

 

—Entonces... ¿ahora si puedes dormir?

El vikingo casi maldice al ver la expresión que la pregunta provoco en su compañero. No tuvo tiempo de corregir su error cuando él ya le respondía de forma seca e incluso algo cortante.

 

—No, y me gustaría no hacerlo. Gracias.

 

El tercer silencio de la noche fue el límite que Hiccup pudo aguantar. Apenas cálculo que habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando dirigió sus pasos a la salida.

 

—Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre. Mientras pueden acomodarse en la casa, Toothless se queda con ustedes y pues...vuelvo en un rato.

 

De mucha ayuda no fue que Jack ni siquiera lo volteara a ver cuando cerró la puerta. Por fin lo había encontrado y no se sentía como un verdadero ganador, necesitaría un buen trago de leche de Yak para quitarse el sabor acido y amargo que se le revolvía en la garganta y lo desconcentraba de lo importante: hablar con su padre.

___

Jack se quedo unos segundos en la sala, escuchando los bufidos del dragón que lo veía con reproche aún molesto por la exclusión pero sin prestarle tanta atención a causa del cansancio.

 

—Lo siento, creo que te preocuparon para nada ¿verdad? — interpreto sus gruñidos como un “si, no vuelvan a hacerlo” y esta vez sus palabras no iban para el dragón, si no para el cabeza hueca que debía estar en el segundo piso. — ¿Feliz ahora o no es lo que esperabas?— se quedo a la espera de una respuesta, pero el silencio lo alerto tanto como para subir a verificar que el castaño no tuviera una flecha clavada en el cuello por culpa de su frustración.

Podía encontrarlo haciendo un berrinche, aplicando la ley del silencio o incluso fingiendo que estaba ciego y no lo veía, pero con lo que no contaba era encontrar a Eros rodeado de papeles con varias letras en estos. Cada uno con tinta llenando el pergamino en montones cocidos por tela y agrupados en pequeñas montañas que su compañero clasificaba de una manera que desconocía.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

—Pues...creo que estoy investigando. Creo— respondió no muy seguro al mismo tiempo que dejaba un puño de papeles de su lado izquierdo y las del lado derecho las acercaba más a ellos —Jack ¿puedes preguntarle a Hiccup que son estas cosas o que dicen?

 

Al nombrado no le atrajo la idea de sacar un tema como ese después de los incómodos momentos que recién habían tenido, pero no por ello tiro la idea.

 

— ¿Por qué? Quizá es parte de la investigación que dijo, esa donde busco cuentos en otros lados ¿no crees? — Eros negó con la cabeza — ¿Y tu como estas tan seguro de que no es así?

 

—No sabré leer ninguna palabra importante Jack, pero si hay caracteres de letras que aprendí a distinguir son las de tu nombre— señalo aquel montón de papeles que tenía en su lado derecho, sacando una donde había dibujos de un prado, una silla de montar, anguilas y otros garabatos que fueron una bofetada fuerte para el albino —Y todas estas tienen tu nombre ahí...No creo que me responda a mí, pero quizá a ti sí. Quizá descubrió algo sobre ti y lo anoto aquí.

 

Jack no lo creía de esa forma pero no lo contradijo. No necesitaba ser un erudito en la lectura o interpretación de garabatos para saber que las paginas donde estaban los dibujos eran de aquellos días en que ambos compartieron el tiempo juntos, jugaron con el dragón, se conocieron, construyeron la silla, la otra mitad de su cola, el nido...todo estaba grabado con carbón en esos trozos de pergamino que iban acompañados de líneas con un montón de letras a las que él no podía encontrarles sentido.

 

—Le preguntare después.

 

—Bien. Mientras puedes guardarlos para que no te regañe y decirme que tal les fue en la plática de reconciliación. ¿Abrazos? ¿Besos? ¿Mordidas?

 

—Comentarios incómodos y silencios todavía peor— respondió a su pregunta conforme recogía los pergaminos y le señalaba el baúl para que lo ayudara a guardarlos

 

—Fascinante, son más tontos de lo que creí.

 

—Mira, es....complicado ¿si? El ya no es el mismo que antes, ha cambiado. Ni siquiera es-

 

— ¿Ya no es amable? — Eros lo cortó antes de que Jack pudiera seguir hablando.

 

— ¿Qué? No, si lo es pero-

 

— ¿Odia a los dragones?

 

—No pero-

 

— ¿Se concentra en la fuerza y ha dejado a un lado la inteligencia?

 

Jack frunció el ceño por las constantes preguntas, pero un vistazo rápido a la habitación llena de artefactos y planos fue lo único que necesito para seguir con el interrogatorio que lo dejaba más confundido a cada pregunta.

 

—No...

 

— ¿Te abandono?

 

—No.

 

— ¿Dudo de ti?

 

—No ¿por qué?

 

—No lo sé Jack, intento averiguar en qué ha cambiado para ti o que le ves de diferente. Para mi es el mismo chico baboso que ama a los dragones, es un asco expresándose y si ha evolucionado en algo es en aceptar como se siente hacia ti. Y eso lo digo en serio— frunció el ceño sin apartar sus ojos del albino —Y si, tu eres más fuerte que antes, pero tampoco has cambiado en nada. Creo que los dos se volvieron más tontos y lerdos en eso de expresarse porque piensan en lo último que pasó, deberían solo hablarse de forma natural y ya.

 

— ¿Y olvidar que ambos tuvimos nuestras preocupaciones estos últimos años?

 

—Para ti fue un pedazo de eternidad, el gastó una decima parte de su vida buscándote. No cualquier humano hace eso. Ahora deja esas dudas, por la luna. Qué vergüenza pasare si te ven con problemas amorosos cuando me tienes a mí de amigo, hazme un favor y ve a tener una plática decente con el cojo ¿entendiste?

 

—Eros

 

— ¡No es una pregunta, es una orden! ¡Vas a salir por esa maldita puerta, le dirás que eres un idiota, que soy un genio que te abrió los ojos y ambos van a besarse de nuevo! Ahora ve ¡ve!

 

— ¿Podrías dar un consejo que no suene a orden por una vez? — a pesar de la queja que Jack presentaba contra su amigo, no dudo mucho en salir de la casa cuando una flecha cruzo por la habitación y estuvo a punto de darle en la pierna con la punta que parecía una pequeña roca.

Jack no necesitaba hacer muchos cálculos o ser un genio con las fuerzas que regían las armas para saber que un golpe de eso le dormiría la zona a la que él le apuntara.

 

Avanzó por el pueblo sin voltear atrás, era consciente de su capacidad para volver sobre sus pasos si se replanteaba de nuevo la idea que se dejo meter en la cabeza, aun si eran cosas que él tenía en mente.

Porque no, el no había encontrado muchas diferencias entre el Hiccup que conoció hace unos años al que encontró esa tarde. Era consciente de todas sus virtudes y defectos por haberlos presenciado de primera mano, y entre ellos se encontraba su terquedad y sentido de lo correcto que el juzgaba por cuenta propia.

Si, sabía que no era mucha la diferencia, pero aún así le era imposible no tener un pequeño roce de temor a lo que el vikingo pensaría de él.

 

Su personalidad no tenía muchos cambios, pero Jack pudo distinguir un poco de madurez en el castaño, una característica que él sin duda no tenía.

 

¿Hiccup pensaría lo mismo de él o solo lo buscaba por ser un buen amigo? Pero de ser así, no lo habría besado apenas se encontraron.

 

Le parecía tonto pensar en algo que debía ser obvio, ni siquiera tenía claro porque dudaba en ir a esclarecer su comportamiento, pero así era. Sabía que no se pudo portar peor a lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ni siquiera que era lo que podía o no podía decir o debía decir.

 

—Todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos escuchar lo que piensa la gente.

 

Negó no muy convencido de su propia idea, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber lo que Hiccup pensaba de él.

 

_“_ _No es momento para momentos depresivos Jack._ _”_

 

Avanzo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del salón principal donde alguna vez el castaño leyó junto a él sobre dragones en una noche de tormenta. Nunca se lo dijo, pero aquella fue una de las primeras veces en que estando sentados uno al lado del otro pudo sentir su cercanía más que nunca.

Y le había gustado.

 

Se acercó lo suficiente para empujar la puerta, congelándose por unos segundos valiosos al distinguir dos siluetas dentro del lugar. Al parecer Hiccup no mentía al decir que iba a encontrarse con su padre.

 

— ¡¿OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO?!

 

Y ninguno de los dos vikingos parecía feliz desde el punto en que Jack podía verlos.

 

—Vamos Hic, ya es casi hora de ir a dormir. Pueden hablar de esto mañana.

 

Jack no podía reconocer al tercer sujeto que formaba parte de la conversación, quien a su parecer, era la persona más calmada en esa acalorada conversación que parecía en llamas a pesar de no tener ningún dragón adentro.

 

— ¡No Bocón! No puede esperar porque se los he estado diciendo desde hace años pero nunca me creen

 

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Lo deje pasar hasta ahora por que acepte que estabas en una maldita etapa Hiccup, pero esto es el colmo! ¡A partir de mañana se enviaran las cartas a los otros clanes, si no quieres unirte con ninguna de las guerreras que tenemos en Berk, yo elegiré a tu prometida personalmente!

 

— ¡PERO ESO ES RIDICULO, NI SIQUIERA NECESITO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN PARA HACERME CARGO DE LA ALDEA!

 

— ¡¿AHORA SI QUIERES SER JEFE?!

 

— ¡NO PERO TU NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS!

 

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS CUENTOS SOBRE GENTE INVISIBLE, GUARDIANES Y PESADILLAS! ¡NO EXISTEN HICCUP, PREOCUPATE POR NUESTRA GENTE!

 

— ¡Ellos son mi gente también!

 

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse conmovido cuando un crujido sordo y abrupto resonó en el comedor y Bocón decía algo parecido a un “ahí va otra mesa” y los gritos solo aumentaban sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer.

 

—BIEN, O ERES UN JEFE SOLITARIO O ERES UN VIAJERO CASADO PERO YA BASTA DE LLEVARTE A LOS JINETES DE BERK EN TUS ABSURDAS BUSQUEDAS POR ALGO QUE NO EXISTE.

 

—Perfecto, se pueden quedar todos aquí. Me voy.

 

Hiccup abrió la puerta de forma abrupta, dando tiempo muerto a su enojo al toparse con Jack y no dando tiempo a ninguno para explicarse cuando ya lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba cuesta abajo con el único objetivo de alejarse de su padre y la ira que irradiaba desde el comedor.

Jack quería preguntarle si todo estaba en orden con su padre, pero no quería revelar que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas y eso lo llevo a la opción más cobarde: el silencio.

 

El camino de regreso continuo a ese ritmo, con Hiccup dando pisadas fuertes en el suelo y Jack siguiendo su paso a una altura prudente del suelo. Congelando el césped de vez en cuando para distraer su atención y aguantar el impulso de hablar sin siquiera pensar en que diría. Finalmente dejaron salir un suspiro de resignación y cansancio al volver a la alcoba, saludando a Toothless y buscando a Eros para avisar de su regreso.

 

—Parece que salió.

 

Hiccup volvió a romper el silencio lo más calmado que la situación se lo permitió — ¿Te dijo a donde iba?

 

—No, pero a veces hace eso. Otra cosa que tenemos en común es que no podemos quedarnos quietos.

 

—Si me di cuenta.

 

Jack enarcó una ceja sin expresar el peso que la acusación resulto para su estomago. Si, Hiccup estaba enojado.

 

—Perdón, es solo que....han sido días difíciles— el castaño negó con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en la orilla de la cama y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos —Semanas difíciles...bueno, días difíciles.

 

— ¿Años difíciles? — Jack se aventuro a seguir, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que el otro asentía con la cabeza y finalmente ambos se veían directo a los ojos. —Oye, lo siento. Debí salir más a menudo como solía hacerlo.

 

—No, está bien. Entiendo Jack, Eros dijo que ambos creyeron que estaba muerto, el reacciono un poco mejor que tú aun así.

 

— ¿Ah si?

 

—Si, le falló la puntería a propósito y no duro más de dos minutos en atacarme. Pero estoy acostumbrado, Astrid es mi mejor amiga, Patán y los gemelos no son precisamente las personas más amables de aquí.

 

—Creí que yo y Toothless éramos tus mejores amigos— Sonrió sin dejar pasar ese ambiente agradable que se empezaba a formar entre ambos.

 

—No te ofendas Jack, pero... — por un momento creyó que Hiccup diría algo como la “fecha de caducidad” o “renovar el contrato de amistad” por el periodo de ausencia, pero el color rojo que pintaba la cara del vikingo fue una pista para encaminarlo un poco a lo que diría. —...no sé muy bien cuando deje de considerarte un amigo.

 

Ahora Jack podía sentir el calor en su cuerpo. Eso y una sonrisa que no pudo esconder al reparar en los mismos gestos que el menor aún conservaba, el movimiento con sus manos, con sus hombros...

Eros tenía razón, nada había cambiado.

 

—Creo que necesitas explicarte mejor.

 

— ¿Lo necesito hacer?

 

—Tú eres el inteligente, sorpréndeme.

 

—Bien...Intentare decírtelo de una forma que hasta tu lo entiendas Jack. Yo voy inteligente, pero también soy un idiota. Soy mitad inteligente, mitad idiota ¿no?

 

—Supongo— El solo le dio la razón para ver a donde quería llegar el castaño con esa explicación tan infantil que parecía costarle trabajo decir.

 

—Tú eres divertido, pero eres un idiota. Eres mitad divertido, mitad idiota.

 

— ¿y?

 

Tentó más su suerte, creyéndose victorioso cuando el otro se puso de pie y dejo sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Era la tercera vez que lo tenía tan cerca desde que se reencontraron y sin embargo, en la privacidad de su habitación y la poca iluminación de la noche, la impaciencia crecía con cada respiración que Hiccup pegaba contra él.

 

—Que me gustaría que fuéramos un idiota completo Jack.

 

La espera termino cuando una carcajada se escapo de sus labios. Jack rodeo su cuello para aumentar el contacto, desconectando su mente de su cuerpo e ignorando el momento en que su cayado abandono sus manos para darle vía libre a las hebras chocolatosas que se resbalaban de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que las manos de Hiccup rodearon su cintura y la distancia entre ambos fue nula. Una sensación nueva de cosquilleo, hormigueo y agua hirviendo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, no recordaba que Hiccup le provocara ese tipo de reacciones, no esperaba que sus torpes besos ahora parecían exigirle atención y demandarle esfuerzo de un modo que a Jack lo dejaba sin aliento, algo que tampoco sabía que tenía.

 

—Eres todo un romántico— incluso se escuchaba como si acabara de entrenar todo el día y su energía se encontrara por los suelos. Algo que estaba alejado de la realidad

 

—Tuve muchas rocas para practicar.

 

Ambos sonrieron por su broma personal, otro detalle que Jack quería sacar a relucir pero algo más robo su atención.

 

— ¿Estas bien?

 

—Si, si...Estoy feliz. Estaba enojado, pero estoy feliz ahora. Solo...un poco incomodo.

 

Ambos mantuvieron sus posiciones, uno más confundido que el otro por la nueva información que acababa de obtener. Repasando la discusión que su amigo tuvo con su padre, la caminata, su plática, el beso, la extraña malformación que tenía en su cuerpo y ahora, lo que parecía una noche de confesiones.

 

— ¿Por lo que dijo tu padre?

 

Para su sorpresa, no era ese el caso y la energía con la que el castaño negó con la cabeza, fue una pista gigante de que la cosa no iba por ahí.

 

— ¿Entonces? ¿Esperas que me la pase toda la noche adivinando?

 

—Jack— Hiccup seguía debatiéndose en lo que parecía una contienda mental —estoy...tu también... ¿nadie te ha explicado nada sobre eso?

 

— ¿Sobre qué? — Jack frunció el ceño al considerar que su amigo se estaba burlando de él por el poco conocimiento que aún tenía por las costumbres humanas y eso solo estaba arruinando el momento. — ¿Vas a darme un sermón ahora mismo o me dejaras averiguarlo por mi cuenta?

 

—Por los dioses...aún si Astrid intenta sacarte información no le digas nada o va a colgarme del palo más alto de Berk.

 

El albino frunció de nuevo el ceño por el misterio que le estaba dando al asunto. A poco estuvo de zanjar el tema que parecía tan secreto, cuando Hiccup lo tomo con cuidado de la mano y lo guio hasta la cama donde lo invito a sentarse para que ambos fueran capaces de estar sin caerse del inmueble.

 

—Me refiero a...a esto Jack— Hiccup señalo el lugar donde Jack podía ver la malformación de Hiccup, un extraño bulto entre sus piernas que parecía ser el inicio de una nueva pierna como lo sería el tallo para una flor.

Lo considero algo extraño pues era la primera vez que veía algo así y su sorpresa creció más al darse cuenta que él tenía algo similar debajo de sus pantalones.

 

—Oh dios... ¡¿Me contagiaste?!

 

Coló sus manos para asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en su lugar, verificando que el reciente abultamiento no era otro que el de su miembro, una parte de su cuerpo que nunca usaba por la falta de necesidad pero que los guardianes le comentaron servía para que los humanos desecharan sus bebidas. Entonces ¿Por qué la sensación de antes se multiplicaba al menor roce? ¿Por qué aumentaba su temperatura ahora que Hiccup volvía a besarlo y no lo dejaba sacar sus manos del pantalón?

 

Las preguntas fueron acumulándose en su cabeza con la misma velocidad en que sus cuerpos se iban acomodando mejor en la cama y los suspiros que ambos exhalaban fueron empañando los pensamientos de ambos.

Jack se concentraba sus labios, mordiéndolos con cada descarga eléctrica que el movimiento de su cuerpo lo obligaba a hacer y sus manos recorrían de forma torpe su propia virilidad en contra de su voluntad. Hiccup no dejaba de moverse y Jack no lo lamentaba, sus pensamientos se volvían abstractos con cada roce que sus cuerpos se daban uno contra otro y la música que los suspiros de ambos formaban junto a los chirridos de la cama no lo ayudaban.

Todo lo bueno tenía un fin, lo cual llego más rápido a lo que ambos pudieron desear cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron y la fuerza los abandono al grado de dejarlos tendidos en la cama. Respirando agitados, agotados pero con una sensación de júbilo y éxtasis que ninguna batalla les había dejado hasta el momento.

 

—Eso...eso fue... — Jack se removió incomodo al caer en la cuenta de que su ropa estaba húmeda, un detalle que el otro ignoro y prefirió ocultar al rodearlo de nuevo de la cintura.

 

—Si...fue—

 

—Fue.

 

Rieron por la falta de palabras, era obvio que ambos lo disfrutaron, que era vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta y que posiblemente se repetiría cuando encontraran la oportunidad de hacerlo como los besos furtivos a los que ambos le encontraron un gusto adictivo.

 

—... ¿Por qué no le puedo decir a Astrid de esto?

 

—Va a matarme por ser un impulsivo.

 

—No te preocupes, no creo que Eros la deje si se entere.

 

Ambos consideraron la idea por unos segundos antes de volver a la seriedad que las malas noticias representaban si actuaban de esa manera.

 

—Nadie debe saber de esto.

 

—Nadie.

 

—Aún.

 

— ¿Quieres que mis amigos se enteren primero o que sea después de los guardianes?

 

—Decidamos eso después ¿tienes agua tibia para quitarme lo que sea que tengo en el pantalón?

 

—Si, puedo ayudarte con eso.

 

Jack enarcó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír por las cosquillas que la respiración del contrario le causaba.

 

— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

 

— ¿Si digo que si seguiría contando?

 

—No, di que no. Yo soy el encargado de eso y no me importa que seas mayor que yo físicamente ¿entendiste, pecas?

 

Que le respondiera con otro beso en lugar que un “si” directo lo dejo en un aprieto que Jack tendría que resolver a partir de ese momento. No dejaría que Hiccup le arrebatara su cómodo lugar a cargo de tomar la delantera en el contacto físico.

Podía llevar ventaja, pero Jack recuperaría terreno perdido ahora que más personas podían verlo y la observación dejaba de ser su único medio para obtener información.

—Bien, voy por agua y un cambio de ropa para ti.

 

Antes de que Hiccup dejara la habitación, el espíritu no desaprovecho el ambiente tan relajado para señalar la pila de papeles que su curioso amigo se molesto en descubrir.

 

—Por cierto ¿esos son los libros con leyendas que nos decías?

 

—No, esos... — la respuesta divago por un instante en que la duda se mostro en las facciones del vikingo y este rápidamente cambiaba de parecer en torno a lo que iba a decir —quiero decir, si. Si, todo es de los pueblos e islas y eso, claro. ¿Qué más sería si no? Tu...ya vuelvo.

 

Jack no discutió más. No se veía arruinando el momento por la mentira tan asquerosa y mal hecha que Hiccup había hecho y le quedaba mucho tiempo para retomar el tema cuando la oportunidad se le presentara.

 

_“_ _Tengo mucho tiempo_ _”_

 

Repetirse eso conforme esperaba al castaño le saco una de las sonrisas más grandes que guardo durante esos cinco años.

__________________________________

A la mañana siguiente todos los esperaban con una sonrisa que solo significaban malas noticias para cualquiera que se encontrara relacionado con los gemelos o Patán.

Y como siempre, no hubo tiempo para el silencio apenas llegaron a la mesa donde los jinetes los estaban esperando con Eros hablando sobre movimientos especiales y su arco favorito.

 

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió aparecerse.

 

Jack pensó responder con algo sarcástico, pero la sonrisa satisfecha y eufórica que Eros tenía en la cara sumada a el ceño fruncido de Astrid, no lo dejaban con muchas opciones inteligentes que lo llevaran a una vía segura de conversar ahí.

 

—Si, es normal que venga a comer aquí. Vengo todos los días— a pesar de que las sonrisas de sus amigos eran obvias, Hiccup fingió no darse cuenta. Para bien o para mal, eso solo divirtió más a los otros.

 

—Oh, no lo se. Creimos que te irías a comer a otro lado— continuo Brutacio sin dejar de sonreír.

 

—Con alguien más— secundo su hermana.

 

—A comer algo más— Patán se unió a la burla que el castaño seguía evadiendo de una forma que a Jack le sorprendía. Era notable el grado de paciencia que había desarrollado para no sentirse presionado a pesar de tener a tres vikingos buscando información que podía terminar en sus para fines de chantaje.

 

—O a alguien más— Eros pronuncio la última opción que saco carcajadas de los tres vikingos y casi fue el culpable de que Hiccup se ahogara con el reciente vaso de agua que acababa de llevarse a la boca —¿Qué? Solo era una-

 

—Eros— Jack lo regaño a pesar de que una pequeña parte de él se sentía feliz de no recibir las miradas desaprobatorias, preocupadas o de lastima que los guardianes les habían dirigido antes de que partieran de la isla.

 

—Esta bien, esta bien. En realidad estaban contándome todo lo que ha pasado, sobre el dragón enorme, Daga, Vaga y otros enemigos a los que se han enfrentado ¡deberías escucharlos Jack! Tienen historias muy buenas, al menos mejor que las nuestras.

 

—¿Te refieres a Dagur y Viggo? — Hiccup se recupero del reciente incidente sin prestarle atención a la pequeña competencia por el pescado que los dragones empezaban a hacer del otro lado del comedor.

 

—Si, ellos. Lo único que yo puedo contarles es de islas que visite, pero siempre evitaba ir a donde la gente se encontrara por eso de la época de muerte por guerras, el hambre o el frío. Ya sabes, los reyes de la alegría.

 

—Ey amigo, no todos pueden ostentar ese titulo. Solo los Thorston tienen el privilegio de ser los reyes de la alegría.

 

—¿Lo somos? — Brutilda frunció el ceño al no recordar un detalle tan importante en su linaje y esto solo saco un poco de quicio a su gemelo.

 

—Obviamente esta más marcado en mi que en ti. Nuestra familia es ancestral y tenemos muchas cosas que nos caracterizan, hermana.

 

—Es una pena que les falte mi fuerza y encanto— Patán levanto sus brazos como quien busca impresionar a su audiencia por sus musculos, cosa que nunca ocurrió y ahora los vikingos se enfrascaban en una discusión más ruidosa que la sostenida por los dragones.

 

—Hiccup— Astrid dejo a un lado los problemas que estaban teniendo sus amigos, sentándose a un lado del castaño que parecía disfrutar del “agradable” momento ahora que él no era el centro de atención y eso lo dejaba con una comida tranquila y segura. —¿Has hablado con él sobre el libro?

 

A pesar de que Jack no quería escuchar una conversación que claramente no iba dirigida a él, pudo sentir la mirada de ambos en su nuca y si no volteaba a preguntar a que se refería Astrid, era gracias a que Eros estaba en frente para llamar su atención lo suficiente y distraerlo de sacar su curiosidad a relucir.

 

—No, ayer fue un poco...complicado sacar el tema a flote.  

 

—Tienes que decirles, a ambos.

 

—Lo haré, Astrid, solo deja que se relajen un poco. No puedo soltarles algo tan importante de golpe, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

 

—Hiccup.

 

Jack se dio cuenta que Eros prestaba la misma atención a la conversación a sus espaldas pese al ruido que los demás hacían en torno a ellos.

 

—Estaran bien, no es el fin del mundo para ellos. Todo va a salir bien.

 

—Tu y yo sabemos que es una apuesta del cincuenta por ciento.

 

—Todos lo vamos a ayudar a que las cosas salgan bien y si no, todo se arregla con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

 

—¿Crees que estoy....

 

El ruido aumento al grado que la conversación dejo de ser perceptible para ambos espíritus que no dejaban de ver el alboroto que todos causaban ahora cerca de los dragones.

 

—¿De qué estarán hablando? — Jack frunció el ceño sin apartar su atención del arquero que seguía jugando con una de sus tantas puntas que cargaba sueltas como arma.

 

—De mi, como siempre— bromeo antes de acercarse más al albino y hablarle más bajo —Hay un libro, ayer Patapez y Astrid estaban hablando de eso cuando los escuchaba. Es una recopilación de versos donde hay información de los espíritus y seres sobrenaturales y al parecer, no nos va a gustar que dice de nosotros.

 

—¿Qué decía?

 

—No lo se Jack, también me gustaría saber eso. Pero...no creo que sea algo grave.

 

—¿Por qué aún así nos trajeron?

 

—Supongo. Lo que si me dijeron, fue que son las hojas que Hiccup tiene en su habitación.

 

Jack no quería ser egoísta, pero decir que eso no le interesaba lo tacharía de mentiroso.

 

—¿Qué son?

 

La sonrisa de Eros se ensancho, como si hubiera aguantado hasta ese momento para decirle lo que más le interesaba a ambos.

 

—Un diario. Para no olvidar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue real.


	5. ¿Todo estará...bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Hoy, como todas las actualizaciones, vengo rápido a dejar el capitulo nuevo que espero les guste y disfruten tanto leerlo como yo al escribirlo. No fue fácil, me trabe una semana y media al no saber que poner en una parte :( pero VUALA (?) vine sin que los mese pasaran de uno :D ...creo (XD)
> 
> EN FIN, voy rápido con las aclaraciones y advertencias. No sin antes decirles que leo todos los comentarios que me dejan, si no los contesto es por las actualizaciones rápidas y me gustaría contestarles por separado ;u; Lo haré en el siguiente capitulo, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes siempre me motivan e inspiran y animan.
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido homosexual
> 
> Aclaraciones: Eros es el único OC, todos los demás personajes presentes le pertenecen a Dreamworks y yo solo los uso con fines homosensuales :').

" _Un diario. Para no olvidar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue real"_

Jack volvió a dirigir su atención a donde el vikingo caminaba por el sendero del bosque, liderando la pequeña expedición conformada por ellos dos, Eros y el dragón que parecía de mal humor al no poder andar en el aire y ser obligado a caminar cuando había un clima perfecto para volar, él pensaba igual pero lo único que lo mantenía con los pies a ras del suelo, era el recordatorio que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza de las palabras que el castaño les soltó antes de que se internaran en el bosque.

" _Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, en privado"_

Alguien tenía que decirle a Hiccup que no era sano soltar esas palabras y luego caminar por más de media hora con árboles y arbustos solo rondando el paisaje junto a los gruñidos lejanos de los dragones que ahora habitaban en Berk.

" _Un diario. Para no olvidar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue real"_

Ese pensamiento era lo único que podía mantenerlo distraído, ocupado y hasta cierto punto, con su curiosidad bajo control para no exigir respuestas. Eros bien había dicho que no podía ser nada grave si aún con lo que dijera el libro él decidió invitarlos a su hogar sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no por eso estaba libre de inquietudes.

— ¿Vamos muy lejos?

El arquero se quejo pese a no tener que utilizar sus piernas para caminar, algo que ninguno de los presentes le reprocho aunque la respuesta llego sola cuando alcanzaron un claro oculto por los arboles, perfecto para una pequeña reunión secreta que solo los arboles podían escuchar y proteger con sus ramas que ocultaban con recelo el cielo azul.

—No, justo acabamos de llegar. No me digas que te cansaste de volar.

—Si, algo que tu nunca podrás decir porque no sabes lo que se siente volar sin dragón.

—Supongo— Hiccup ni siquiera se molesto en desmentir la acusación. Se limito a sentarse en un asiento improvisado por ramas, rocas y césped que a pesar del material parecía muy cómodo para el vikingo que ahora esperaba a que los otros tres se acomodaran para empezar a hablar.

Jack no quería sentarse, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darle un buen golpe con su cayado por todo el tiempo que los hizo esperar hasta el momento o pedirle que se olvidara de esos temas para que ambos pudieran seguir hablando como siempre.

Pero la expresión que el castaño le dirigió fue suficiente para convencerlo de guardar silencio y esperar a que retomara el habla.

" _No debe ser tan serio"_

Repetía aquella suposición que parecía más improbable a cada minuto que pasaban en silencio. Si fuera ese el caso, Hiccup les habría dicho de que trataba todo el problema desde la aldea e incluso con sus amigos presentes o probablemente habría elegido su habitación como un lugar tan privado como lo "no serio" del tema lo requería, pero con todo solo aumentaba sus sospechas de que, en efecto, no le agradaría lo que fueran a escuchar.

—Bien, primero quiero recordarles que en todo este tiempo mis amigos y yo recolectamos más información de la que esperamos sobre ustedes y los guardianes. No es que sepan de forma consciente de su existencia pero sus creencias parecen afectar su presencia como tal.

—Ok ¿Puedes traducir eso a nuestra lengua, por favor? No estás hablando con conejo— Jack sonrió ligeramente al ver que al menos el principio no era algo fuera de lo que se imaginaba.

—Me refiero a que si ustedes existen es por todo lo que los seres vivos creen y sienten. Por ejemplo ustedes, de alguna manera el alma o energía de la gente afecta cuando sienten diversión o amor, ellos creen que el amor es moldeable— señalo a Eros sin importarle que en ese momento parecía más interesado en cortarse una de sus uñas usando sus dientes —volátil e impulsivo. Lo creen y así lo sienten, por eso eres así. Y Jack, la diversión puede ser algo que alegra la vida de los demás, todos pueden sentirla pero no siempre es buena, es igual de impulsiva y espontanea a los sentimientos y a veces es peligrosa para las personas cuando no tienen consciencia de lo que es correcto o no.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la diversión? —Eros frunció el ceño y Jack solo pudo estar de acuerdo con su confusión.

—Hay gente que se divierte causando el sufrimiento ajeno o que al hacer cosas imprudentes pueden dañar a terceros. No voluntariamente pero la acción se queda ¿me explico?

—Bueno... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Jack tomo la palabra sin esperar a que le dijera que si — ¿No pudiste decirnos esto en la aldea? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos alejáramos tanto?

Apenas termino de preguntar, Hiccup señalo al arquero como lo haría un niño culpando a otra persona con tal de salirse de culpa.

— ¿Yo qué?

—Quiero que entrenes a partir de hoy Eros— comenzó a explicarse con una paciencia y cariño que, por un segundo, Jack encontró un poco molesto aun cuando no tenía razón para sentirse de ese modo.

—Puedo entrenar en otro lado ¿no?

—A eso voy. Hay otra cosa que descubrí sobre ti en los libros y puede que sea la razón de que te lleves mal con los guardianes.

—Me llevo de maravilla.

Jack frunció el ceño, algo irritado de que Hiccup comenzara a sacar un tema olvidado a colación cuando había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

—No Eros, y en parte eres tú.

El enojo de Jack comenzó a crecer lentamente en su interior. ¿Ahora resultaba que el único amigo que lo apoyó en todo ese tiempo era culpable de que los guardianes lo odiaran? Eran tonterías, incluso si era Hiccup quien lo decía no había sentido en sus palabras.

—Eros, no te estoy culpando pero necesito que te calmes antes de que pueda explicarte más cosas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado eh? ¿Acaso también dice de eso en tus libros o tienes línea directa con el hombre en la luna?

—No. Pero Toothless me quiere quemar la espalda y Jack parece a punto de dispararme, por favor toma solo unos momentos para relajarte ¿bien?

Eros frunció el ceño sin comprender aún más la conversación, pero acato el pedido cuando se dio cuenta de la luz que el dragón emitía de sus fauces y la escarcha que Jack desprendía desde sus dedos hasta un metro a su alrededor. Apenas su enojo fue reemplazado por la sorpresa, las expresiones de ambos afectados se relajaron conforme el ambiente tenso empezaba a aflojar un poco sobre sus cabezas.

—Yo...

—Está bien, no tienes de que disculparte— Jack advirtió que el tono amable que Hiccup usaba era el mismo que para hablar con un infante sobre las consecuencias de sus actos. No es que hubiera visto al castaño de ese modo, pero las constantes vueltas que llego a dar por la aldea aún dejaban escenas en su mente de lecciones aprendidas. —No puedes controlarlo si no eres consciente de eso, entonces está bien.

— ¿Fue por eso que conejo te ataco cuando nos encontramos?

—Eh... —solo pudo ver cierta incomodidad en la voz de su vikingo que no parecía del todo convencido a tocar ese tema de nuevo. —dejemos eso en el pasado ¿sí? Por ahora concentrémonos en que tu entrenamiento va a constar de controlar tus propias emociones para que no afecten a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y exactamente cómo funciona eso? — Jack intento sonar curioso y no culpable por haber considerado buena idea congelar la boca de Hiccup en un punto de la conversación. Le costaba creer que Eros tuviera alguna influencia sobre sus propias acciones de forma inconsciente y tampoco era que le agradara mucho la idea.

—Bueno, tengo mis teorías. Tú no puedes imponerle el sentimiento a alguien, primero debes sentirlo y si tienes al menos un poco de duda, de alguna forma la energía de Eros la multiplica y la pone como única prioridad en tu-

—Lo mismo paso cuando tenías tu examen frente a toda la aldea— el arquero se mordió el labio con culpa al recordar la tristeza e ira que lo habían embargado al descubrir las mentiras de Pitch y como estas solo entorpecieron sus sentidos cuando estaba en la aldea y todo el plan de Hiccup se fue abajo.

—No, ahí paso algo diferente— Hiccup animo a su compañero dragón a que se acercara al otro para brindarle un poco de calor y algo en que apoyarse mientras él se ponía de pie —Bueno, al menos eso creo. Tú puedes intensificar las emociones de la gente, el amor nos vuelve ciegos...pero a veces funciona al revés y es el entorno lo que te presiona y te afecta a ser positivo, te empuja a lo negativo.

— ¿Por eso Conejo y Norte no terminan de confiar en él? — El albino se acerco a despeinar a su amigo sin despegar los ojos de Hiccup — ¿Por qué el no confía en ellos?

—Exacto, es...algo complicado, aún no termino de entenderlo muy bien pero tiene que aprender a poner su propia barrera personal para que lo que siente no afecte o se vea afectado por lo que le rodea.

—Deje de entenderte palabras atrás— Eros se encogió de hombros sin despegarse de Jack y acomodándose como lo haría un cachorro que disfruta que le rascaran la cabeza, algo no muy lejos de la realidad.

—Solo intenta poner una barrera mental entre los insectos y tú. Son seres pequeños y simples que no pueden influenciarte a ti. Si intentan picarte vas a tener que calmarlos con tu propia aura, es algo fácil.

El espíritu frunció el ceño no muy convencido al escuchar la palabra "picarte" en toda la oración.

— ¿No podemos hacerlo de otra forma?

— ¿Prefieres practicar con dragones?

Hiccup señalo a su compañero que terminaba de freír el suelo para acomodar su enorme cuerpo en las rocas calcinadas y verlos con pereza a la distancia.

¿Fuego, alas y fuerza? La respuesta era obvia.

Ambos dejaron dormir al dragón y entrenar a su amigo mientras tomaban asiento a las faldas del árbol más grande que tenían cerca, acomodándose en las raíces que se transformaban en sillas improvisadas y dejaba a Hiccup y Jack descansando a una distancia relativamente cerca.

La tarde continuo con un cálido ambiente donde Hiccup al fin pudo poner al corriente a Jack sobre sus nuevos inventos, su espada, el traje, el escudo, los reajustes a la silla de Toothless y más cosas de las que se había perdido como ayudante principal y otras tantas más que tenía en lista como cosas por hacer.

No fue hasta que Jack interrumpió su charla con un beso rápido que Hiccup detuvo sus palabras y tuvo que secundar la risa que el albino dejaba escapar por su objetivo cumplido.

— ¿Estaba hablando demasiado?

—Un poco, pero desde antes lo has hecho cuando algo te emociona.

—Sí, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Ambos se dirigieron la misma sonrisa que solían dedicarse en aquellas noches de inventos, planos, pláticas y bromas que terminaban en pocas ocasiones en una extraña pelea de mordidas.

El zumbido violento de las abejas distrajo la atención de ambos, topándose con Eros corriendo hacia ellos para ocultarse de los insectos furiosos que lo perseguían por donde quiera que el pasaba.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡SE SUBLEVAN! ¡PIDIERON REFUERZOS!

—Intenta mantener la calma y transmitírselas— Hiccup esquivo al enjambre siendo seguido por Jack que voló a la parte más alta del árbol donde habían estado descansando.

— ¡Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

— ¡Yo lo he hecho con dragones!

— ¡PRESUMIDO!

Hiccup intento ayudarlo cuando el rugido de un dragón le indico que habían dejado de estar solos y a la distancia podía ver la silueta de su padre acercándose junto a su dragón.

—Intenta ayudarlo Jack, voy a ver que quiere mi padre.

El nombrado volteo los ojos sin inmiscuirse demasiado en la tarea al animarlo a la distancia.

—Pídemelo por favor y te voy a ayudar— le indico al arquero que seguía corriendo de un lado a otro e intentaba levantar el vuelo sin mucho éxito por culpa de las avispas que se sumaban a las abejas y empezaban a rodearlo.

— ¡Hiccup! ¿Acaso olvidaste que día es hoy?

—Es... ¿un día importante para ti, no? — intento adivinar el hijo del jefe que no tenía ni una sola pista de a que se estaba refiriendo su padre y ponerle atención era algo difícil con el enjambre creciendo, los gritos de Eros que no dejaba de moverse y la risa de Jack que parecía invitarlo a voltear a verlo si tenía la mínima oportunidad.

—En una hora llegaran los comerciantes, después tenemos que distribuir las provisiones, verificar el armamento, la alacena, que todo esté en orden ¡hay muchas cosas que hacer y tú te desapareces apenas empieza el día!

—Lo sé papá pero-

—Escucha.

Después de esa palabra Hiccup solo pudo atisbar ligeras palabras que su padre decía sobre responsabilidad, ser jefe y olvidarse de ideas de fantasía que no tenían que ver con los dragones como la vez anterior. La demás atención estaba en distinguir a Jack preguntando si debía congelar o no a todo el enjambre o darle una última oportunidad a su amigo a que intentara mejorar en su entrenamiento y al mismo gritando que no necesitaba ayuda.

—Papá ¿podemos hablar de esto después?

Bien, no era la mejor combinación de palabras que podías utilizar para aplazar una charla con Estoico el Vasto pero a Hiccup empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por el ruido y no creía que su padre fuera capaz de escuchar al dúo detrás de él. Al menos no aún.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a otra importante misión con los jinetes o qué?

—No, es que... — medito por unos segundos sin poder poner mentiras en su repertorio de opciones a hablar —Eros esta gritando porque los insectos lo persiguen y Jack sigue preguntándole si debe congelarlas o no. No puedo escucharte muy bien.

En lugar de que su explicación atenuara un poco la impaciencia de su padre, tuvo el efecto contrario y este se vio reflejado cuando el jefe comenzó a cambiar de color por la ira de su explicación.

— ¡¿Otra vez estas con eso?!

—No papá, antes te decía que quería buscarlo pero lo-

— ¡¿Entonces la misión que tanto hablan fue solo a pasear por islas desiertas y buscar de nuevo a tu amigo imaginario?!

—Papá— Hiccup intento mantener la calma al sentir que su enojo estaba creciendo pese a su excelente autocontrol que había estado manteniendo. —Escucha ellos-

— ¡No Hiccup! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar tus búsquedas sin sentido que usas como excusa para no empezar a tomar el puesto de jefe! ¡Exista o no, olvídate de tu amigo imaginario y ponte a ver por las necesidades del pueblo!

— ¡YA ME PICO UNA!

— ¡ES INACEPTABLE!

— ¡¿Quieres que las congele ahora?!

— ¡NO! YO PUEDO SOLO.

—VAS A VOLVER A BERK Y ACTUARAS COMO DEBERÍA HACERLO EL FUTURO JEFE DE LA ALDEA.

— ¡JACK! — El nombrado salto al escuchar el grito del vikingo que estaba casi tan rojo como su padre y su cejas estaban a poco de unirse por el ceño fruncido que mantenía — ¡CONGELALAS DE UNA VEZ Y YA!

— ¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Estoico en el instante en que un enorme bloque de hielo comenzó a formarse desde el insecto rezagado hasta el que lideraba la colmena. Dejando un enorme bloque de hielo en medio del bosque, con Toothless olisqueando al arquero caído, víctima de la escarcha sobrante en el suelo que se encargo de tirar su dignidad y orgullo al andarse a pie.

—Gracias— señalo Hiccup en un respiro hondo y volviendo su vista a su padre. —Y no papá, Jack no es un amigo imaginario, él es real— interpreto como una buena señal que su padre no renegara de nuevo y considero ese como un excelente momento para intentar convencerlo de que todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento estaba libre de mentira. —Jack y Eros son reales— aunque intento hablar con calma, aún quedaba el rastro de fastidio que el rato le había provocado —¿recuerdas como te dije que eran?

—¿Cómo? — Al fin articulo el vikingo que reparaba en la curiosidad que su dragón mostraba en el suelo junto al furia nocturna. Frunciendo el ceño y esforzando su vista, lentamente empezó a distinguir una silueta borrosa que se mantenía al ras del suelo, siendo seguida de otra que bajaba a la altura de su hijo y el contorno borroso se mantenía resaltando que no estaban solos.

—¿Puede verme?

—¿Quién dijo eso? — Estoico levanto en alto su hacha, intercambiando su atención entre el bulto borroso que se erguía entre los dragones y luego al que estaba a un lado del castaño.

—No, creo que es parecido a lo que paso con Astrid que no pudo escucharlos y verlos cuando le conté de ustedes y gradualmente fue capaz de hacerlo— hizo una pausa para dirigirse a su padre —y el que hablo fue Jack papá, es el que está a mi lado y el otro es Eros.

Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, con Hiccup intercambiando miradas fugaces con el albino que parecía compartir los mismos nervios que él y su padre que mantenía su vista fija en Jack, como si esperara el momento en que su imagen se tornara nítida y clara de un momento a otro.

Pero nunca llegaron a descubrir si el efecto era inmediato debido a la paciencia corta que Estoico llevaba consigo.

—Hablaremos de esto luego. Los tres.

Ninguno pudo aclarar si era un aviso o una amenaza, pero tampoco dijeron nada en contra.

—Bien, por nosotros está bien ¿no?

—¿Si? — Jack estaba seguro que de no ser porque su piel era pálida por naturaleza, esta se habría tornado aún más blanca por la simple idea de hablar con el jefe de los vikingos cara a cara.

No estaba en su lista de deseos esa reunión.

Ambos observaron al jefe vikingo retirarse en su dragón que era tan intimidante como él.

—¿Aquí es cuando empiezo a preocuparme de que ustedes los vikingos acostumbren llevar armas a todas horas del día?

—No te preocupes, mi padre puede ser algo duro en carácter pero no les va a hacer nada.

—"no dejare que te ponga ni un dedo o arma encima"

Ambos voltearon en dirección al arquero que los veía con una sonrisa en los labios y usaba las largas alas del furia nocturna para esconderse de ambos.

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza más ahora— Jack se unió a la diversión con una sonrisa que dejo sin palabras al castaño y no tuvo de otra que asentir mientras sus pecas resaltaban levemente por el sonrojo que se expandía por todo su rostro.

Jack mantenía sus ojos al frente, intentando poner su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el jefe vikingo que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa llena de platos con carne y vasos con agua y vino bien puestos para los presentes a la hora de la cena que tanto él como Hiccup, intentaron ignorar por el resto del día con entrenamientos con hielo, insectos, dragones y una que otra caída por una resbaladilla helada que salía de la nada.

Pero en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones a su disposición. Hiccup estaba sentado frente a él, algo que tenía que ignorar si no quería recibir la mirada fulminante de Estoico cada que ambos chicos intercambiaban miradas y si intentaba ver a otro lado, estaba Bocón acabando una anécdota sobre el día en que descubrió que su carne favorita era la de yak y no de borregos como muchos podían pensar, algo que se podía catalogar como considerado si tenían en cuenta la molestia que aumento en Estoico cuando se dio cuenta que Bocón no necesito todo el día para poder ver al de hebras blancas cuando esté atravesó la puerta junto a su hijo.

—Entonces... — apenas el jefe comenzó a hablar, el silencio acudió a la mesa y toda la atención recayó en la pareja que se mando miradas de advertencia a no soltar nada estúpido en lo que se venía por delante. Ninguno de los dos. —El es Jack, el chico de hielo del que no parabas de hablar.

—¿En serio? — Jack se regaño mentalmente por haber roto el silencio con un tono más emocionado al que pudo planear en ese momento de presión. Pero una cosa era escuchar que su mejor amigo le hablara de cuanto parecía que Hiccup lo había extrañado, otra era intentar interpretar las miradas que él le mandaba y otra totalmente diferente era recibir la noticia en bandeja de plata por una persona que no tenía ningún motivo a ser amable con él.

—Oh sí, no había un solo día que no se callara— ahora fue Bocón quien tomo la atención del espíritu que olvidaba los nervios y empezaba a divertirse por la mirada de vergonzosa suplica en que Hiccup parecía implorar a los dioses a que no dejaran que siguieran hablando. —No había día que no recorriera la isla a buscarte, algunas veces solo era una excusa para saltarse las tareas pero siempre terminaba registrando la isla entera. Luego empezó a irse a otras junto a los demás y gracias a eso descubrieron unas hermosas cuevas que nos sirven para material de-

—Si, no se callaba— Estoico retomo con gran facilidad el protagonismo de la charla que no parecía ir por un rumbo bromista o alegre para ninguno de ellos. —Entonces, creo que es tiempo de aterrizar un poco las ideas ¿no crees, hijo? — pronunció la última palabra un poco más grave a las demás y Jack solo agradeció no ser el blanco de la aparente ira del vikingo.

—Si, creo que si.

Aunque tampoco admitiría que la seguridad que Hiccup usaba al hablar logro quitarle la escarcha que aún tenía atorada en su cabello y le dio un toque calido en las mejillas cuando volteó a verlo.

—Define aterrizar ideas.

—Primero, y lo más importante de todo— las cejas del mayor casi se unían de tanto que su ceño se pronunciaba al fruncirse. Dejando un silencio mortal que podía significar cualquier cosa y dándoles tiempo a pensar en las diferentes preguntas que Estoico podía hacerles.

¿Habían pensado realmente en su relación?

¿Le molestaba que fueran hombres los dos?

¿Ser invisible era un incordió?

Y la pregunta más dolorosa que Jack quería evitar a toda costa escuchar:

¿Hiccup seguiría pensando igual conforme los años pasarán?

—¿Quién de los dos domina la relación?

La pregunta tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluido Bocón que intentaba no ahogarse con el enorme tragó que dio a su bebida para no perderse ni un segundo del tema.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Él— Jack señalo a Hiccup tan rápido que poco tiempo le quedo para ver su cara atónita donde parecía preguntar un "¿En que momento discutimos esto?"pero era algo intrascendente si tenía en cuenta lo rápido que la expresión del vikingo se relajaba al escuchar eso.

—Oh, bien, entonces podemos pasar a ver qué bien le harías a Berk si realmente duran tanto tiempo juntos.

—Jack no tiene que ser útil para-

—Cállate Hiccup, mi dignidad está en juego. Y, puedo ser útil porque gracias a mi pueden congelar las reservas de comida, puedo mantener una barrera helada en el perímetro de la isla y en caso de que el hielo no deje zarpar los barcos puedo encargarme de quitar eso con un simple movimiento de mi mano.

Estoico soltó una carcajada que Jack intento seguir cuando la enorme mano golpeo su hombro con lo que él pudo calcular, era poca fuerza pero aún así lo obligaba a poner todo su esfuerzo en no caer al suelo por ello.

—Bien, solo asegúrate de convencerlo a ser jefe y por mi pueden casarse si quieren.

Hiccup viro su atención en torno a su padre con el rostro más rojo que Jack le pudo haber visto desde que lo conoció.

—¿Qué es casarse?

—Luego podemos hablar de eso Jack, tú no le hagas caso.

—Cierto, creo que deberías aprender sobre las conductas humanas Jack ¿mi hijo no te ha enseñado las costumbres y tradiciones de Berk?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza, algo emocionado de aprender cosas nuevas de forma clara sin necesidad de un "lee un libro" por parte de Hiccup para evitar explicarle o un "es muy complicado, no lo entenderías" de conejo. Después habría tiempo para quejarse con el castaño por la interrupción que quería poner entre su padre y él.

Algo que tampoco dejo pasar Jack, fue la amabilidad que el jefe ocultaba por debajo de esa fachada intimidante y furiosa.

—No, de lo único que hablamos son los dragones, sus inventos, y que hacemos en el tiempo libre.

—Entonces ¿No te ha hablado de la historia de Berk? — negó con la cabeza y camino a lado de Estoico para dejar a Bocón y Hiccup atrás, aquello se tornaba más interesante a cada paso que daban en dirección a la salida del comedor y se dirigían al lugar céntrico del pueblo.

La noche era tranquila y pese a la oscuridad Jack no tuvo problemas en ver las montañas que Estoico señalaba mientras empezaba el relato sobre la primera vez que un vikingo piso aquel suelo salvaje e indomable o las grietas que pasaban con las historias de antiguas batallas entre vikingos y dragones llegando a sus oídos y llenando su curiosidad. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que Eros se unió al recorrido turístico para escuchar las historias que el viejo vikingo tenía para decirles o cuando los dejo de nuevo para ir con Bocón a hablar sobre más detalles de antiguas historias que parecían cuentos para dormir. Cuentos llenos de realidad en ellos.

Estoico parecía pasárselo tan bien como el albino al tener por fin un público que escuchaba sus historias sin interrupciones que el consideraba innecesarias o críticas sobre lo extraño que era el lugar.

Pronto el amanecer cayó y Hiccup había dejado de caminar detrás de ellos para esperarlos cerca del comedor de dragones donde podía recostarse junto a Toothless sin perder el calor corporal que la noche y madrugada intentaban arrebatarle para esos momentos. No considero necesario interrumpirlos ahora que estaba seguro, solo tocarían el tema de la historia que él aprendió, era bastante larga.

—Entonces ¿Qué es casarse? — Jack recordó de pronto la primera duda que había surgido y floto a un lado del mayor para no obligarlo a tener que voltear tantas veces hacia abajo. Una vez escucho decir a Norte lo molesto que a veces se volvía intentar mantener una conversación con Sandman cuando iba a pie y tenía que voltear una y otra vez en su dirección para asegurarse de que sus enormes pasos no dejaban atrás a su compañero. Algo que Estoico había estado haciendo de vez en cuando solo para confirmar que las historias que le contaba lo sorprendían tanto como su voz lo delataba con cada "wow" que dejaba salir al imaginarlas.

—Oh, eso. Es cuando presentas tu relación en pareja a los dioses y ellos te dan su bendición y buena fortuna para un futuro prospero junto a ella. O bueno, en el caso de ustedes sería "junto a él"aunque ustedes serían la primer pareja que veo así, otros son simples compañeros y listo.

—...¿No le molesta? — intento sonar seguro a pesar de que la preocupación avivaba de nuevo en él cuando escucho que era un caso peculiar el suyo. Más de lo normal.

—Oye, si puedes convencer a mi hijo de que acepte el puesto de jefe y ahora que te encontró va a dejar esos viajes diarios a viajes en meses o semanas y le ayudas al pueblo ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Jack tuvo muchos problemas para no soltar a reír por la emoción al escuchar que, oficialmente, el padre de Hiccup estaba de acuerdo con su relación, no tenía nada en contra con su condición y hasta le estaba abriendo las puertas para darle la bienvenida ahí.

No le importaba si tenía que congelar los pies de Hiccup a la isla para obligarlo a ser el jefe de ahí, lo haría.

—Aceptara, se lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir que tanto hablaste con mi padre?

Hiccup frunció el ceño sin despegar sus ojos del albino que había regresado más sonriente a lo que el considero como "normal" en él. Estaba seguro de que entre todas esas anécdotas se encontraban datos que Jack no necesitaba saber nunca. Nunca.

—Por favor, dime que no te hablo de los días cuando yo era pequeño.

—No, pero me dijo que me contaría sobre eso la próxima vez que me diera un tour. Falta la otra mitad de Berk y al parecer tus ancestros antes ocupaban más espacio que ahora.

—No es necesario que te diga eso.

—Para mi si. Es genial escuchar del tiempo en que eras más enclenque a cuando te conocí— se encogió de hombros, dejando el cayado cerca de las garras del furia nocturna y dejo caer su cuerpo directo en las piernas del vikingo que parecía un excelente asiento en comparación con la roca deforme que tenía a su derecha. Eso y solo buscaba una buena excusa para estar cerca después de pasar toda la noche en vela escuchando historias sin poder tenerlo a su lado.

Cuando los brazos de Hiccup rodearon su cintura dejo de tomar como opción que fuera debido a la extraña aura de afecto que Eros dejaba salir cada que estaba cerca de ellos. Una prueba grande era que el arquero volaba a más de una montaña de distancia sobre el bosque y huía del nuevo enjambre que se había topado en el bosque.

—Entonces ¿te la pasaste bien?

Su voz dejo una sensación de cosquilleo en su piel. Una sensación que recorrió desde su oreja hasta la punta de sus pies como lo haría la electricidad en el cuerpo de la anguila.

—Mejor de lo que creí. Considero no tener ningún arma punzocortante en mi cuerpo como algo bueno y que no me lanzara del barranco como una señal de aceptación— bromeo sin poder contener mucho la risa que la respiración del castaño le provocaba al chocar con su piel. —Hablando de eso— volteo para verificar que Hiccup no se rendía al sueño luego de no dormir de forma adecuada la noche anterior. Algo que solo sirvió para borrar la pregunta que quería hacerle cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron y el mismo pensamiento invadió la mente de ambos, tomando distancias lo suficiente para que Jack se reacomodara en su regazo y sus brazos rodearan con más facilidad el cuello del castaño que ya se inclinaba a unir sus labios en un beso curioso y anhelante.

Los brazos de Hiccup seguían aferrador a la cintura ajena, no tan fuerte ni tan débil, lo suficiente para que sus dedos se amoldaran a su cuerpo y se acomodaran en la tela del menor con una exactitud tan perfecta que Jack tuvo problemas para no jalar las hebras chocolatadas que se enredaban en sus dedos con cada segundo que el contacto duraba. No se consideraba un ser viviente como tal y aún asi, Jack tenía la necesidad de buscar aire ante la extraña sensación que Hiccup le dejaba en sus entrañas.

Sus respiraciones aumentaban y lo que los rodeaba se nublaba en importancia, estaba más concentrado en intentar recuperar el aliento que grande fue su sorpresa cuando al separarse un suspiro desafinado se le escapo de la garganta y Hiccup volvía a tener ese color rojo por segunda vez en el día.

—Jack...

—Cállate y bésame antes de que Eros vuelva.

Lo obligo a retomar el ritmo que llevaban, aprovechando el descuido que le presentaba el vikingo para colar la punta de su lengua y tocar la base de sus dientes como recordaba, llego a hacer años atrás en un instante de descuido y que ahora no quería que fuera un accidente.

¿El resultado? Un suspiro por parte del castaño tan desafinado como el suyo, algo que considero como buena señal y no tan erróneo de su parte cuando fue correspondido con la misma sensación rasposa acariciando su lengua y aumentando aquella sensación similar al júbilo le dejaba volar. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la falta de aire los obligara a separarse nuevamente y el aire que exhalaban se mezclaba a la corta distancia que sus frentes recargadas una con la otra se lo permitían.

—...¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos besado así? — pregunto Jack con el poco aire que le quedaba para hablar.

—...No lo se— contesto Hiccup con la misma falta de aire que él —Siempre considere...desagradable que dos personas juntaran sus bocas.

Ambos rieron ante la ironia.

—¿Y ahora?

Ambos sonrieron sin decir nada y Hiccup prefirió responder a su pregunta con acciones en lugar de palabras.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mis infelices amigos (menos a su majestad, ella no colaboro con esto) que me ayudaron a escoger el titulo para este capitulo y sin ellos no estaría en la biblioteca subiendo este capitulo :')


End file.
